Silver Streaks
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: When Sophia and Mia escaped from the circus, they worked hard to get into school- specifically Ouran Academy. The problem is that only one of them could go so they switch places. Being twins had perks…except no one knew that there were twins and it just opens a load of t to mention that the circus wants them back.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Silver Streaks

**Summary:** When Sophia and Mia escaped from the circus, they worked hard to get into school- specifically Ouran Academy. The problem is that only one of them could go so they switch places. Being twins had perks…except no one knew that there were twins and it just opens a load of drama….not to mention that the circus wants them back.

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. I do own my OCs._

**Prologue:**

**Mia:**

I poked my sister in the side and swatted my hand away,  
>"Go away Mia," she grumbled.<p>

I frowned slightly and continued to poke her.  
>"Mia," she snapped, "What's so important that you're waking me up for anyway?!"<p>

I quickly put my hand over her mouth,  
>"Shhhh…."<p>

She licked my hand and I pulled away,  
>"Ew," I made a face and she rolled her eyes.<p>

"Sis," I said after wiping my hand on her shoulder, "I've been thinking….thinking that we should leave."

"What," she hissed, "Mia are you nuts?"

"Maybe," I admitted, "but it's even more nuts to stay here and you know that."  
>"Mia we've been here since we were kids. We were <em>born<em> in one of the tents…we can't just leave."  
>"Yes we can," I pointed out, "It'll just take planning."<p>

She looked at me with a look of disbelief,  
>"Planning? We don't have a plan, end of story. Go back to sleep."<br>"But Mia," I whined quietly, "We need to get out of here. I don't think I can take just one more day of this…please…"  
>She looked at me sadly,<br>"Fine…But you said it took planning-"  
>"-which is done," I said smiling and I reached into my pillow case to pull out the small notebook.<p>

I showed her the page.

"Escape List, 1. Get out," she read out loud, "2. Cheer in victory….Mia this isn't a plan, it's a to-do-list."  
>"Which is the start of a plan," I pointed out.<p>

She shook her head,

"Look…if we're going to do this-"  
>"And we are," I pitched in and she continued,<br>"-Then we have to do it right….Now here's the plan…"  
><strong>000<strong>

Words couldn't express how happy I was two weeks later when Sophia's plan went into motion. We waited until the circus was stationed in Japan and we waited until the circus was on its way out of Japan. Japan was far enough that when they got back to America they would realize we were missing and wouldn't be able to find us. There would be nothing that they could do- well I supposed that they could come back to Japan and try and find us. I didn't think that we were that important for them to do that. Besides, if they did do that- they wouldn't find us. Japan was too big.

Either way, as they were just about to leave for Japan at night, our buddy Phil helped us escape. Phil was a good guy and he always wanted the best for us. He was the strongman in the circus and his son, James, was also our friend. So the two of them went through a lot of trouble to help us get out of there.

"Good luck," Phil said as he patted our backs.

"I'm going to miss you," James muttered as he hugged us tightly, "Please be careful out there."  
>"Couldn't you come with us," I asked, "I mean-"<br>"No," Phil said, "Ringmaster is kind to everyone…except he did not like you two as you know."  
><em> Gee, what makes you think that? The fact that he beats us and abuses us? Ya don't say.<em>

"Either way, circus is where we belong," Phil said his accent a bit strong…I always wondered what his accent was, "You two be careful. Stay off streets. Make good lives."  
>I mock-saluted,<p>

"You got it Philly!"

"Yes Phil," my sister said a bit more professionally, "Please be careful too."  
>"We'll cover for you guys," James pitched in, "Throw Ringmaster off your tracks…but just be careful you two…"<p>

He hugged us one last time. Then we watched as James and Phil left to go back to circus, leaving us a city away in the dark streets. In one way, I was a bit sad. I mean, despite the bad stuff at the circus, it was the only place that Sophia and I had to call home. It was where we were born, where we grew up, where our parents died…So in one way, leaving the circus made it feel like I was leaving a part of me behind. But in another way, I knew that we had to get away. It wasn't safe with the Ringmaster and it wasn't safe for us. I had to protect Sophia- it's what twins did.

If only I was prepared for what we were going to face.


	2. Getting Sorted Out

**Author Note: Okay, I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm moving. Well, my parents and I are moving so we can be closer to my grandpa- which I am excited about.  
>Anyway, I won't be able to work on it for a bit cause I have to help move.<br>~CWA** **Chapter 1- Getting Sorted Out:**

**Mia:**

I stared at the papers in shock.  
>"How did you even-"<br>"I have resources," Sophia said stiffly. I just dumbly nodded,

"Uh-huh….resources that somehow got us into Ouran Academy? A snobby and rich school?"  
>"No," Sophia said, "I got <em>one <em>of us into it."  
>"No way, no how," I protested, "I can't just leave you."<p>

She was unaffected by my yelling,  
>"You're not. We're both going to go to Ouran Academy."<p>

"But you said-"  
>"-We're twins," she pointed out, "They will not know which one of us that's coming. They won't even know that there <em>are<em> twins….Understand?"  
>"If I say yes, will you stop talking to me like I'm an idiot?"<br>"Mia," she snapped and I winced,  
>"Sorry Soph. But yeah, I understand."<br>"Good. Now I have us, pardon _one of us_ on a dancing scholarship."

I listened as she continued to explain- though honestly, it made sense for us to go on a dance scholarship since we couldn't go on anything else. _Arts? Even though I can draw, Sohpia can't. Singing? I sing like a dying cow. Filming? We don't have a video camera…._I put my head in my hands as Sophia continued to explain farther.

She explained that we would have to take the dance lessons after school. Every week we would switch places and while one was at school, the other would be working some part-time job. Then on the weekends, we would explain to the other one everything that happened during the week and teach what was learned in school.

I was a bit shocked to learn that she put my name down on as the name- which meant she would have to suffer through being me. She put the name down as Mia Amity- an American student that just moved to Japan. Our address was _Least we know Japanese. _

"…It's going to be a lot of work, but worth it in the end. And remember, we mustn't speak to anyone. If someone could tell that we are acting different each week, it could compromise us."  
>I saluted,<br>"Ay-ey Captain."

**Sophia:**

I looked over at my bubbly twin sister. She was so cheerful and full of life. At times, I was like that as well. I was also the more serious twin for a reason. Either way, Mia was my twin and I loved her. I vowed to protect her from the harsh world so that spark in her eyes wouldn't fizzle out.

It was why Ringmaster mostly hurt me. I wouldn't let him hit Mia- though she wasn't aware that I took most of the hits. She blocked a lot. I knew that she blocked out Mom and Dad's death. I knew that she blocked out seeing the Ringmaster….._abuse _me. It hurt too much. Still, I didn't mind that she didn't remember so that spark was still there. She was still full of life. I was a bit scared if she did ever remember that she wouldn't be so full of life.

I, on the other hand, was only cheerful because I had Mia. She was more than a twin sometimes, she was also my other half, my family. She was the only family I had left. I wanted to protect her and I wouldn't fail like I did with our parents.

I had already gotten us a part-time job. Well, I supposed in a way the owner thought he was hiring _one_ of us because he wasn't aware that I had a twin. He also wasn't aware that, like in school, my twin and I would be switching out every week.

"Why are we here," Mia whined as she blew a piece of white hair out of her blue eyes.

"I need to check something," I said crisply as I got onto the computer at the library.

"Check what?"

I typed away at the computer and eventually found the news article from America,  
>"This."<p>

She looked over my shoulder. On the screen was an American newspaper article.

_Circus of Horrors face a horror of their own!_

_The two girls, Mia and Sophia, known as the Silver Streaks in the circus had been reported missing…_

Under that was more information and a picture. The picture showed Mia and I from our last act that was here in Japan. It showed us doing our act. Our very long white hair followed behind our heads. It would've shown our bright blue eyes, but we had our eyes closed in the picture. It showed me on the right side standing on the trapeze swing in my circus outfit. My sister was on the left mimicking my stance. Our circus outfits shined under the dim lights do to the sparkles on it. Personally, I never liked the outfits. It resembled a one-piece swimsuit and was the same shade of blue as our eyes. I didn't like it because it was low-cut in the front and a bit high up in the back.

"Should we be worried," Mia asked concerned. I shook my head,

"I don't think so. It's an American news article so I highly doubt that many people, if anyone at all, would even see it."  
>Mia nodded,<br>"So, we're safe?"  
>"For now."<p>

**000**

For the night, we slept in an alleyway. I hoped that we wouldn't have to live in the alley for too long because I knew that my sister deserved better. I wanted the beset for her. It might take a while for us to find a place and save money from the part-time job though. Still, I hoped that everything would work out.

She laid down with her head on my lap and I laid with my back against the wall. I was internally debating whether or not I should stay up and not sleep.

"Sissy," Mia yawned, "we do we start school?"  
>"Tomorrow," I answered as she shifted, "And you're starting first."<br>"Me," she complained, "Why?"  
>"Because you need the education," I said giving her a look and she stuck out her tongue at me.<br>"Very mature," I rolled my eyes but she didn't answer.

I looked down at her sleeping figure,  
>"Wow, you fall asleep inhumanly fast."<p> 


	3. The First Day

**Author Note: ****_Yes Nori Katsu is an OC. _****And it will be a while until I can update. I'm sneaking this in before I have to get back to helping move. (-_-)7 wish me luck.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2- The First Day:**

**Mia:**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," I yelled into my sister's ear and she jumped. I laughed and she glared at me. I was thankful that there wasn't anything nearby that she could throw at me.

"We have school," I said excitedly. Neither of us had been to public school before- it was sure to be an adventure!

"You have school," she grumbled.

"And you have work, so let's go Miss Grouch!"

She grumbled at me and eventually she woke up. Well, she was already awake but now she wasn't given me the death glare.

"Fine," she said, "You get to school, I'll get to work. Remember the rules. 1. Don't make friends because friends might get suspicious 2. For my sake, please pay attention in class 3. Don't get too close to anyone. 4. Tell me everything and everyone you met so I'll know and it won't get weird when we switch places."  
>"I know," I waved her off, "I know."<p>

The rules were simple and I was determined to not mess it up.

**Third Person:**

_I'm not lost, _Mia thought, _Totally not lost. _She looked down at the schedule she was given- _why couldn't they include a map…_She scowled, _I wish there was someone here to help me._ She looked around a bit hopefully and was disappointed when no one was around. _Usually that works- that was the only plan I had for when I got lost, but I'm not lost. I can do this. I can do this. What would Sophia do….Ask for directions! Duh!  
><em>She looked around for the nearest student- which happened to be a guy in a cloak nearby. Not paying attention how everyone else was staring at her in shock as she made his way to him, she poked him on the shoulder. He turned and Mia could barely see his black hair that seemed to be in a small ponytail (well, sort of since his hair was a bit too short) and golden eyes. He looked at her curiously.

"Hey do you know where class 2-A is," Mia asked.

He titled his head and didn't answer. Mia pouted and put her hands behind her back. She rocked back and forth on her heels and tried to look as cute as possible. Her eyes got big and wide,  
>"Can you help me please?"<p>

The guy seemed flustered and she saw a faint blush on his face,  
>"I'm headed there," he answered softly, "I can take you there...if you would like?"<p>

_That act never fails! _Mia cheered,  
>"Awesome! I'm Mi- I mean Amity Mia."<p>

He looked a bit flustered,  
>"It's nice to meet you Amity-san, I'm Katsu Nori."<p>

"Nice to meet you too Katsu-kun," she said cheerfully.

He looked at her shocked that she would call him like you would a friend. Still, he led her to their class. She happily walked beside him which caused Nori looked at the odd girl- the first girl that was brave enough to confront him that wasn't in the Black Magic Club. Actually, not even the girls in the Black Magic Club (which maybe was about one or two)) didn't even talk to him. Still, he found Mia's cheerfulness refreshing, _Perhaps President Nekozawa would like to hear about her._

He walked quietly as he wasn't that used to talking to girls and therefore wouldn't want to know what to say. Mia started to poke at his cloak and he blushed. Mia didn't notice as she continued to poke at the cloak,

"So why are you wearing the cloak? It's awesome."  
>"I'm part of the Black Magic Club," he smiled creepily for effect but he didn't get a shocked look from her. Instead, she looked intrigued,<br>"Really? That's pretty cool!"

**000**

Tamaki shivered in fear as Nori Katsu walked into the classroom. He was part of the Black Magic Club and after the incident with Nekozawa, Tamaki feared all of the Black Magic Club members. Tamaki and Kyoya were a bit surprised, however, when he came in with a girl. She had really long white hair and bright blue eyes. She didn't wear the uniform and instead she had jeans and a light blue t-shirt with black converse. She seemed a bit too cheery to be hanging out a guy from the Black Magic Club.

"Interesting,' Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "the new student has arrived."  
>"What are you talking about," Tamaki cried, "Have you been keeping secrets from me?!"<br>"Nothing of the sort," Kyoya replied as he rolled his eyes, "I wasn't hiding it."  
>Tamaki looked a bit sad though. Nori sat down at his seat in the back as Mia went to the front and spoke with the teacher.<p>

"Class," the sensei said, "This is the new student, Amity Mia, who is here on a dance scholarship. Treat her well."

Mia waved happily.

"Does anyone have any questions for her," the sensei asked and a few hands went up as students whispered to each other.

"She's hot," one guy whispered, "even has a decent rack."  
>"She came in with Katsu," a girl whispered, "she's so brave!"<p>

Finally, Sensei told them to ask their questions.

"Doesn't it hurt your hair to bleach it," a girl asked with a flick of her hair. Mia crinkled her nose,  
>"Nope! This is natural."<br>The girl scoffed.

"You're really pretty, would you go out with me," one guy shouted desperately.

Mia flushed,  
>"I- sorry, I don't you know that well… I couldn't possibly-"<p>

Sensei sighed,  
>"<em>Relevant<em> questions please."  
>"What's your favorite color," the students asked rapidly, "Where are you from? What about your family?"<br>"Red, America and I don't really have family besides a t- sister," she coughed, "and an uncle that takes care of us of course."  
><em>That's a lie but we can't exactly tell the school we're homeless and taking care of ourselves.<em> Kyoya watched a bit curiously, _interesting. _Mia let out a sigh of relief when the sensei told her to take her seat by Souh. Tamaki shot his hand up in the air and she sat behind him.

"Ah, beautiful princess," Tamaki said as he put on his act and cupped her chin, "even the most beautiful white rose couldn't compare to you."  
>Mia wasn't phased as she glared at him,<br>"Get your hand off me, pervert."

Tamaki's face paled and he went into his 'emo phase' as Kyoya sighed. Tamaki had the dark cloud over him as he go hunched over and drew circles on his desk using his finger,

"Mommy, she called me a pervert…I'm not a pervert," Tamaki cried.

"Look what she did to Tamaki-senpai," the girls whispered, "How could she be so mean?"

Mia didn't pay any attention to the girls. She was only paying attention to the sound of her sister's voice in her head, _it's okay Mia…deep breaths…_so that was what Mia did, she took deep breaths. She didn't like when people touched her- especially after Ringmaster. It was a thing that her sister and her had in common- they would knock your lights out if you touched them without permission. The only reason Mia didn't hit Tamaki was because it was the first day. _Deep breaths….Sis will kill me if I get expelled the first day for punching someone…_

**000**

Meanwhile, in the café, Sophie glided between tables as she served the guests. She had on the black maid's uniform that was a bit small but it went to her knees and therefore concealed everything she wanted to hide. She even wore the black headband that had the white ruffles and the white apron. She had a pencil behind her ear and a notepad in hand. She stopped suddenly, _I have the biggest gut feeling that someone managed to get Mia mad. I hope she didn't get expelled. _

**000**

After school, Mia was relieved. She did apologize to Tamaki, but he was soon crying again when she dodged his hug. He did ask for her to go to Music Room Three because apparently he had a host club. To her, host club meant more guys like him and she wasn't sure if she could handle a dozen Tamaki's…

The image of twenty Tamaki's hugging her tightly saying '_love me, love me, love me!' _entered her mind. She shivered. _Well least I have an excuse for not going…_She headed to the Black Magic Room with Nori. He had invited her to come to the meeting. While she didn't want to be a part of the Black Magic Club, she was curious. _Besides, it's funny to see Katsu-kun blush like that!_ She giggled again.

When they entered the room, she wasn't surprised to see that the only light source was a few candles. Besides that, the room was almost pitch black. There were few people in there- all of them wearing the dark purple-black robe. Two of them even had little cat puppets.

"What is the meaning of this, Katsu," one said with narrowed eyes- though Mia couldn't really see his eyes just the dark green hair, "Bringing a person of the light here?"

"Sorry President Nekozawa," Nori bowed, "She showed in interest in the black arts."  
>"Really? Interesting," Nekozawa smiled creepily, "~hehehehe," he laughed softly creepily.<p>

Mia smiled creepily,  
>"You, sir, have an interesting evil laugh," she added a chuckle of her own, mimicking Nekozawa, "~hehehe."<p>

Nori chuckled but covered it with a cough. Nekozawa looked a bit flustered,  
>"It's bad luck to mock the president of the black arts…"<br>"Meh," Mia shrugged, "I wasn't mocking you. I was joining you!"

_I really hope that Sophia doesn't kill me for all of this,_ Mia thought a bit horrified, _I mean I think I'm breaking her rule. But I don't think this counts. I'm not making any friends- just…acquaintances and they're not close to me so they wouldn't be able to tell as apart so I'm not breaking the rule…I hope._

**000**

When the Black Magic Club was over, Nori and Nekozawa were a bit disappointed that she didn't join. However, she said that it was because she couldn't make the commitment to a club since she had dance recitals (which started tomorrow). She still planned on visiting often.

"When did that door get there," Mia asked as she walked towards it and started to open it.

"No," Nekozawa shouted, "Don't let the murderous light in!"  
>"No," Nori shouted, "That's the door to the-"<br>As soon as she walked fully out of the door, she was greeted by silence. Then flower petals and voices saying,  
>"~welcome."<p>

"-host club," Nori finished lamely as he deflated.


	4. Breaking The Rule

**Author Note: Good news- done moving stuff. Bad news- now I have to unpack.  
>I have the next chapter already written, but I wouldn't want to 'bury you' with all of it at once. I will update the next chapter ASAP but I don't know when I'll be able to have the free time to do so. <strong>

**~CWA**

**(P.S. hopefully this will shed a bit of light into their past)**

**Chapter 3- Breaking The Rule:**

**Mia:**

My eyes widened in horror- _you've got to be kidding me. The one place I was trying to avoid too._

"Ah, mommy," Tamaki cried as he hid behind Kyoya, "our new daughter is going to the occult!"

I laughed,  
>"Nope! I was just seeing what they were about and now I'm here, unluckily," I muttered the last word, <em>least there's not twenty Tamaki's like I thought…<em>There was two guys with black hair and dark eyes but one was extremely tall and the other wore glasses. On the tall one's shoulders was a cute little blonde boy. _What's he doing here?_ There was a brunette that looked like a chick and a set of twins.

"Who are you guys anyway," I asked as I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. I heard Nori Katsu muttering under his breath and Nekozawa cursing the host club. Nekozawa quickly shut the door, however, Katsu was left on the wrong side. _Great, we're both stuck in here until we make a break for it. I doubt Nekozawa will open that door again since the twins were holding flashlights. It doesn't take a genius to figure out Nekozawa hates the light…maybe he's scared of it too…Huh.._

"Ah, darling princess," Tamaki said as he kissed my hand, "We are the darling host club- where the girls of Ouran with too much time on their hands come to be dazzled by us, who also have too much time on our hands."  
>"I said don't touch me pervert," I growled taking away my hand, "and that doesn't answer who you are!"<p>

Tamaki was in the corner sulking. The twins were laughing their heads off. _Tamaki junior _came up to me to me,  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Amity Mia," I replied, "The new student. I'm here on a dance scholarship, by the way."  
>"Don't be fooled by them," Katsu whispered to me, "They all are devious…"<br>I giggled,  
>"Don't worry Katsu-kun! I can take care of myself," I puffed out my chest and flexed my arms for emphasis. He looked at me amused,<br>"Nevertheless be careful…"

He slipped into the Black Magic Room. I pouted, _who did he get in? He left me here with the evilly men!_

"Wow," the twins said, "that's the most I've seen that guy talk."

They put their arms on my shoulders,

"You must be pretty special."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME," I shoved them off, "I STILL DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

"Very well," _Shadow Guy_ said as he pushed up his glasses, "I'm Ootori Kyoya known as the 'cool' type, this is Souh Tamaki the 'princely' type Fujiko Haruhi the 'natural', the twins Hitachii Kaoru and Hikaru the 'devilish' types, Morinozuka Takashi, known as Mori and is the 'wild and silent' type, and Haninozuka Mitsukuni known as 'Hunny' the 'boy-lolita'. However, the host club is closed so I have to ask you to leave."

_Okay so Shadow Guy is Kyoya. Pervert is Tamaki. The devils are Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki-junior is Hunny. Takashi is Sasquatch. Haruhi is the chick. I think I got it. _The twins were pouting and saying something about 'finding a new toy.' I wasn't paying attention to them though. I stuck out my tongue,  
>"Good I wanna leave anyway."<br>"Noo mommy," Tamaki cried, "You made her upset! Now she hates us!"

_Wait that means Kyoya is Mommy. His nickname is now Momma. _I shook my head,  
>"I don't hate you, I'm just annoyed," I laughed, "Just please, don't touch me, okay?"<br>Tamaki nodded eagerly. Hunny came up,  
>"Would you like some cake, Mia-chan?"<br>"Cake? Woo-hoo," I cheered.

**Third Person:**

Sophia waited in the alley patiently. She knew Mia would show up there eventually and it was after school. In fact, it was _really_ after school. A part of her was starting to get concerned, but she couldn't search for her. If someone that went to Ouran saw her, it could complicate things.

When Mia finally got back, it was a good four hours after school ended. Mia gulped when she saw Sophia standing there all scary-looking with her arms crossed over her chest,  
>"Where have you been?"<p>

Mia winced. _Okay what can I tell her? The Black Magic Club isn't that important. Host Club isn't important. I mean, it's not like we're all friends or anything and there's nothing for her to worry about…_

_"_I was talking to someone," Mia answered carefully, but she didn't like- her sister always knew when she was lying. _Besides, I don't think I broke the rule or any of the rules. _

"Who," Sophia asked sternly, "who were you talking to?"  
>"A guy named Nori Katsu, he's actually pretty nice and no, I didn't get too close to him- I mean, we're not friends,"<em> even if I did call him Katsu-kun…hehe…opps.<em>

Sophia sighed and looked at Mia sternly,

"You have to be careful, got it? Don't get too friendly. And _do not_ be late coming back unless there's a dance recital."  
>"Awe, you were worried," Mia cued and Sophia scowled,<p>

"I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like one."  
>Mia giggled,<p>

"Usually the roles are switched, usually it's you talking to me like I'm a kid."  
>"That's because you act like one," Sophia pointed out. Mia pouted, but she knew that Sophia meant well because Sophia's eyes were sparkling in amusement.<p>

"And there's something I need to tell you," Mia said nervously, "I sort of…broke a tea set…and as payment I have to be in the host club."

Sophia blinked in shocked,  
>"….twin-say-what-now?"<p>

Mia laughed, _when she says things like that you can totally tell we're friends!_

**000**

That night, Sophia was still awake. She had too many things running around in her mind. Mia had apparently met some people- people that Sophia would have to recognize, people with names like Nori Katsu and Nekozawa. Mia had also apparently broke a tea set and had to be in a host club- whatever that was. She sighed, _at least it won't interfere with dance recitals from what she tells me because she made a deal with the Kyoya person._ Sophia looked down as Mia thrashed in her sleep, whimpering. Sophia held her close comfortingly,

"It's okay Mimi," Sophia said softly, using Mia's old nickname that Mom used to call her, "Shh…it's okay."

Mia whimpered as the Ringmaster stood in front of her.

_"You were terrible! Disgusting!"  
>He slapped her face hard and she bit her lip. Considering that he could've done worse, she would take the slap. She hoped she wouldn't have to take it too much longer though. He grabbed the whip and slashed her and she felt blood in her mouth from biting her lip too hard. Sophia ran in horrified. She ran in front of her sister and held out her arm. The whip hit her instead,<br>"Stop! Please! Stop!"  
>"You're just as bad as her," Ringmaster spat, "Be thankful I was done with punishment. I'm feeling grateful today."<em>

_ He walked away without so much as looking back. Sophia held her twin,  
>"Are you okay, Mia?"<br>"Why does he hurt us," Mia whimpered, "Why? What did I do? What did __we__ do?"  
>"We didn't do anything," Sophia said sternly, "Ringmaster is a monster and terrible."<br>"But why don't we leave," Mia cried, "why can't we just leave? We don't have to take it anymore."_

_Sophia's jaw tightened,_  
><em>"We can't leave Mia. I'm sorry, but we can't."<em>

"I'm sorry," Sophia said to Mia. Mia eventually calmed down and went into a more peaceful dream. Sophia knew what was she was dreaming about- the circus. Sophia knew that Mia knew why they couldn't leave at first- the circus was all they knew. The circus was their home. It was where their parents were raised and where Mia and Sophia were born. They grew up with their parents, the previous Ringmaster, the lions, the bearded lady- everyone.

But things got bad when their parents died from a shooting when Mia and Sophia were twelve. Someone had come into the tent with a gun. No one knew how he got past security, just that he had come in with a gun, shot some people, and then shot himself. He was later identified as Jenson Collins, a mental disturbed man that suffered from depression and was mentally insane.

Mia didn't remember though- how could she? Her brain blocked it out and the psychologist at the circus (hired when the mimes complained that they didn't have anyone to talk to) diagnosed her with PTSD (Post Traumatic Sress Disorder) and diagnosed Sophia with emotional trauma.

The previous Ringmaster, the man that was practically their uncle, also died in that shooting. After his death, the current Ringmaster- the evil monster that Mia and Sophia had hated from the first day- took over. He was apparently the previous Ringmaster's grandson. At first, he was alright. He was subtle with just warnings to everyone, firing the psychologist, and taking precautions. When Sophia and Mia refused to call him Ringmaster, he had turned violent towards them. He wasn't scared to hold back because he knew that Mia and Sophia couldn't leave. He was a monster- simple as that. He abused them, raped them, and they couldn't do anything about it. Phil and his son were the only ones that knew about the abuse. Phil never told because Mia and Sophia had begged him not to- they were scared and frightened that Ringmaster would kill Phil, something that they always suspected that Ringmaster was capable of.

However, Sophia always did work on a plan of escape. She worked on gathering friends outside the Circus- some were mostly random, but some had a bit of powerful. Her friends were elderly, but they had a lot of powerful. She made it a plan to befriend the businessmen that came to the circus. They felt a bit sorry for Sophia because they labeled her as 'a bright, young girl that has a bright future ahead.' Of course, she didn't tell Mia because she was a bit frightened that Mia wouldn't want to leave James. Sophia knew that Mia viewed James like a brother.

Then Mia revealed that she was thinking about leaving the circus. Sophia tried to discourage it and tried to squash the idea in Mia's head, but when that didn't work- she accepted that Mia was finally able to be at peace with the past and deal with leaving the circus. So, she had contacted her friends and the businessmen were eager to help. Sophia did lie a bit, but in the end- it did land her with a scholarship to Ouran. It was a start and for that she was thankful. Sophia was determined to never let _anything_ hurt her or her twin ever again.

"I love you, sissy," Mia whispered as she hugged her twin in her sleep.

Sophia smiled softly,  
>"I love you too, Mimi."<p> 


	5. The First Week

**Author Note: 1. Might be awhile till I update again 'cause I have a bunch to unpack 2. If you ever get a lizard, be prepared for it to be really mad at you when you have to move it ('cause mine hates its tank to be moved a lot) and be prepared because ****_these stupid crickets keep chirping._**** they haven't chirped before and now all I hear is the stupid chirping. ****_It's driving me nuts._**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- The First Week:**

**Third Person:**

Mia ran to the dance recital room and looked at the sensei sheepishly,  
>"Sorry, I got lost."<p>

_First day and I'm late- great. _The sensei looked at her stiffly,  
>"Do not make it a habit, here," she handed her a leotard, tights, and slip-ones, "put these on and come back when you are changed. They should fit."<p>

"Yes sensei," she bowed and headed to the changing rooms.

After changing her jeans and t-shirt (the same one she wore yesterday because she had no other clothes) for the black leotard, white tights, and black slip-ons, she headed into the studio. The slip-ons were comfortable, she had to admit. They weren't the same as ballet slippers but close.

"Listen up," Sensei said as she clapped her hands, "this is the new student, Amity Mia and I expect all of you to show her nothing but professionalism and politeness. Do you understand."  
>There was a chorus of 'yes Sensei' and then Mia took her place in the line-up. She looked around briefly and counting herself in, there was an even amount of people in the class- ten girls, ten boys.<br>"Katsu-kun," she whispered confused and Katsu turned around shocked.

He was right beside her,

"Don't tell anyone," he whispered quietly, "no one knows I'm here- not even Nekozawa. Please don't tell."  
>"You're secret's safe with me," Mia said cheerfully, "But…why? I mean…you're in the Black Magic Club," she pointed out.<br>"Yeah," he whispered, "but…no one here knows that. No one at school besides a few in the club and you actually know what I look like because I usually have the hood all the way up."  
>"So no one here knows you're into the black arts," she theorized, <em>ohh big word, Sophia would be proud. <em>Katsu nodded,  
>"Right," he whispered, "And no one in black arts know I'm here."<br>"But they know you're name," Mia questioned, "So…how does that work?"  
>"They think my name is Kato," he said sheepishly, "I asked Sensei to not tell anyone."<br>"Ohh," Mia said, "okie dokie! Don't worry, your secret is safe," she made the motion of zipping her lips and Katsu smiled thankfully.

The girls in the class looked at them disgusted,

"Eww Kato got a girlfriend. I feel so sorry for her."

Katsu deflated a bit and Mia looked at him sadly,  
>"Don't listen to them, m'kay?"<br>Katsu nodded slightly- and for once, he took the advice to not listen to the bullies. Though, the bullies seemed to be the whole dancing class except for Mia.

**000**

Sophia glided gracefully between tables.

"Good job, Sophia," the owner/cashier said from the counter, "Keep it up!"  
>Sophia nodded and kept a blank face. She told her real name because it would be easier with school. It was mostly because she was concerned that if someone from school showed up, she could truthfully tell them that they had the wrong person. It was for that reason that she wore her hair in ponytail (that she found laying on the floor) and she took off the headband that came with the uniform when the owner had giver her a cap so she didn't look so 'uptight.' She tucked her hair under the cap as to disguise her easily identifiable locks. She didn't mind being called 'uptight' because she was called it many times by Mia and at least, he gave her a cap that made disguising herself easier.<p>

"I'm Sophia, I'll be your waitress, what may I get you?"

She smiled slightly as she was instructed to do by Mr. Hansen (the owner). She wrote down the order on the notepad and put the pencil back behind her left ear.

**000**

Mia gulped- _first day of being a hostess and of course, there's a uniform. _Honestly, she didn't mind the uniform, she minded that she had to wear it with apparent perverts_. _It didn't help that she was labeled as the '_angelic' _type by Renge- who had also stated that Mia was '_angelic, but is hiding a dark past and a mean streak.'_ _Oh that hurts_ Mia thought sourly, _even if it's sort of true. _

She looked at the uniform, _oh my god I hope Sophia and I don't have to wear this at work. _It was a white uniform that was a bit too short for her tastes. _Ah well, at least it's a bit cute. _

When she came out, she was tackled by Tamaki,  
>"Oh my daughter is just so adorable!"<br>"Tamaki," Mia said overly sweet, "What did I say about touching me?"

Tamaki cowered,

"To…stop."  
>"Right," Mia smiled, and then scowled, "So get off of me!"<p>

**000**

Mia poked Nekozawa's head,

"Your hair is green."  
>"I've noticed," Nekozawa said dryly. Nori looked over curiously as Mia continued,<br>"Why?"

"Why," Mia whined when he didn't answer.  
>"It's because of his fear of the light," Nori answered softly and Mia nodded,<br>"Ohhh I get it. Besides the light, he hates bright colors so if his hair is a bright color like blonde than he dyes it."  
>Nekozawa nodded,<br>"That is correct."  
>"Then my hair must bug the crap out of you."<br>"That is also correct."

**00000**

Sophia balanced the many plates on her arms and hands.  
>"You sure you're okay Sophia," the owner called out.<br>"I'm fine," she answered briskly, "I can handle it."

Sure enough, she could handle it. She had the plates balanced perfectly as she skated around the café. That was one of the things that made that café unique. Still, roller skating was a talent- well, a natural gift that she possessed. _I just hope my sister is just as good. _A memory from when they were ten came to mind and Sophia winced, _that poor twin of mine is a talented dancer but that girl is hopeless on ice skates…I pray she's better at roller skating._

Sophia was a bit disappointed that she had to work a bit later than usual- but hopefully Mia would be alright. As she worked, time seemed to fly by. She looked up at the clock with a heavy sigh, _Mia would be out of that stupid club by now….least I only have one table left._

Takashi and Hunny looked up as their waitress came up. Their eyes widened,  
>"Mia-chan," Hunny cried, "I knew you had to leave the host club but we didn't know you worked here!"<p>

He hugged Sophia tightly. Takashi noticed that she looked confused. Sophia patted the small blonde's head, _must be someone from Ouran- not one from that host club I hope. He's so young…and what's with the chan? Mia said she didn't make 'friends.' Knowing my sister though, she might not realize their friends._

"Don't worry," Hunny giggled, "We won't tell Kyoya since it is against school rules to work a job. But we'll keep it secret, won't we Takashi?"  
>Takashi nodded,<br>"Hmm."

Sophia sighed,  
>"Thank you, I suppose."<br>Hunny looked at her concerned,  
>"Mia-chan? Are you okay?"<br>"I'm alright," Sophia nodded with a slight smile, "Promise."

Takashi didn't seem that convinced. Something told him that the girl in front of him wasn't Mia. Something was different. He just wasn't sure what- _the girl has to be Mia, it is not like Mia has a twin after all._


	6. The First Switch

**Author Note:  
>Reply to reviews-<br>Spawn of Nerdom- sorry lil' Jojo XD  
>To everyone else, I do read your reviews and I love reading the reviews! I am glad everyone likes the story!<br>~CWA**

**Chapter 5- The First Switch:**

**Sophia:**

"Aren't you excited," Mia asked cheerfully.

"Ecstatic," I said dryly.

"Now remember," Mia said, "there's Nori Katsu is in the Black Magic Club. Nekozawa is the president of that club and he has green hair and blue eyes. Then in the host club there's Haruhi, she's a chic that dresses like a dude. Tamaki," Mia shivered slightly, "is the idiotic blonde. You'll know when you see him. Then there's Kyoya, he's kind of scary…."

_Kyoya,_ I thought, _that's who those two guys from the other day mentioned. So they were apart of the host club, or at least know Kyoya._

"There's also the twins- their redheads and evil and devious and watch out because if you fall asleep they will draw on your face probably," Mia continued, "Then there's Takashi, also known as Mori. He's really tall and silent. Finally, there's Hunny he's a cute little blonde that looks like he's a kid but he's actually eighteen and he's always with Takashi."  
><em>So those two at the café were host club members- interesting. <em>Mia had told me about them before but she left our descriptions that I could identify them with. Still, they sounded interesting. Though by no means were they friends of Mia's. Friends could possibly tell the difference between us and we couldn't risk that. Instead, they were all just _business associates. _Mia knew that I had come in contact with _someone _at the café- she just didn't know that it was the host club members since all I told her was that two of the students from school recognized us at the café. I couldn't tell them that I wasn't Mia- it would cause a lot of confusion on both parts, especially since Ouran Academy doesn't allow us to work jobs. _Ah, there's an excuse we could use. If someone were to ask why the owner called me Sophia, then that's a good excuse- so that the chairman was less likely to find out. _

"And be careful with the dance lessons," Mia warned, "Sensei is nice enough but strict too. You remember the moves I taught you that I learned from last week, right?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered, I didn't forget things easily.

"Right," Mia cheered, "So you'll be learning dances that are a bit of a mix between hip hop and ballet," she scowled.

_Ah, yet another reason that we are different. Many would think that I would be best at ballet and would enjoy it while Mia would favor hip hop….and they would be right, of course._

Mia looked at me concerned,  
>"You're making that face again."<br>"What face?"  
>"That one that looks like a stank face but it's really <em>I'm-caught-up-in-my-thoughts<em> face. Whatcha thinking about?"  
>"….dancing," I answered honestly. Mia laughed and patted my back,<br>"Oh you'll be great! At least we're not doing the singing scholarship."  
>I looked at her amused. While she sang like a dying cow, I could sing rather well. I, however, wouldn't be able to rap. Mia could rap like heck. .<p>

"Remember," I warned, "Your name is Sophia at the café. Got it?"  
>"Yes, ma'am," Mia said saluting and I rolled my eyes as she laughed.<p>

**000**

_ My first day at Ouran, technically speaking of course…now to find my classes. _Mia had thankfully saved the schedule so I knew which classes were what. It shouldn't be too hard to find them. However, five minutes later, I was getting annoyed that I couldn't find the first classroom.  
>"Hey Amity-chan," someone whispered.<p>

I turned to see a guy in a dark purple cloak with black hair pulled back and bright green eyes. I looked at him a bit confused- _ah, this must be either Nekozawa or Katsu because he has the cloak…only a member of the Black Magic Club would have that cloak and he appears to know me, well Mia. _

I titled my head and waited for him to say something. His eyes widened,  
>"Sorry, I just thought since y-you called m-me Katsu-kun, that w-we were fr-friends," he whispered nervously.<p>

At the thought of risking losing one of Mia's 'business associates', I smiled faintly,

"It's alright."

He sighed in relief,

"I'm…glad. Come on, it's time for first hour and we're on the other side of the school."

I silently followed him through the halls, _dang it I was way off._

**Third Person:**

Nori looked at _Mia_ confused. Usually she was energetic, optimistic and cheerful. Yet today, she was more withdrawn, confused, and a bit of a personality change. _Perhaps something is wrong…best not to ask. I wouldn't want to scare her away when she's the only girlfriend I have. _His face became flushed, _no not girlfriend. Friend that happens to be a girl- yeah that's it._

However, Nori wasn't the only one that found _Mia_ was acting slightly different than usual. As the day went by, others noticed it as well. Nekozawa noticed that she didn't seem to recognize him at first and she seemed a bit unsure as to what to say and do and how to act around him. The twins noticed that she was less tolerate of their teasing. Tamaki noticed that while she got onto him, she was calmer about it. Kyoya was the most observant of them- noticing that _Mia's_ smiles seemed to be sincere, but lacking the strength of her smiles from last week, the skips in her steps were a bit more awkward and forced, her voice seemed more mature and a slightly lower pitch. _Interesting._ Takashi, however, noticed that something was just _off_ as a whole- in a way, the _Mia_ in front of him now seemed like the _Mia_ he and Hunny had met at the café. She seemed more professional and Takashi was afraid to notice that in a way, she seemed more…_beautiful _to him than she did last week.

"Are you okay, Mia-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

_Mia _looked at him with a calm expression and a slight smile,  
>"Of course I am. Everything is alright."<br>"You seem calmer than usual," Hunny pointed out, "I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong and you were avoiding us! We were worried about you, isn't that right Takashi?"  
>Takashi nodded,<p>

"Hmmm."  
><em>Mia<em> bit her lip,  
>"Everything's fine, I can assure you."<p>

"If you say so Mia-chan," Hunny giggled.

Mia fidgeted slightly, _I don't know how much longer I will last be called by my twin's name. Still, I can suffer through….I just hope Mia is doing well._


	7. Sophia's First Week

**Author Note: To save everyone confusion, I stopped using ****_Mia_**** like that when it was Sophia as Mia. I'm saving myself, and ya'll, a big headache trying to keep up. So from now, Sophia is Sophia and Mia is Mia. But Sophia will be called Mia at school and at work, Mia is called Sophia.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 6- Sophia's First Week:**

**Third Person:**

Sophia ran a hand through her hair. Honestly, she was getting a bit worn out from all the hosting. To make matters worse, Tamaki made her cosplay with the rest of them. Today's cosplay- superheroes and super villains. Takashi was dressed as Superman due to his size and Hunny was dressed as Spiderman. Tamaki chose to be Batman and wanted Haruhi to be Batwoman (no matter how many times the twins told them that Batwoman wasn't Batman's wife). Kyoya had stepped in and made Haruhi dress as Robin. The twins were both dressed as Flash. Sophia, or rather _'Mia', _was dressed as Wonder Woman to her horror. It wasn't nearly as bad as the maids uniform that they made her wear the other day- for that, she was thankful.

"Are you alright, Mia-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

Sophia nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you."  
>Hunny titled his head at the lack of cheerfulness in her voice. Still, he didn't question it. He just nodded and giggled,<br>"Don't I look cute in this," he spun around for effect and _Mia_ smiled faintly,

"You do look cute."  
>Hunny giggled. Kyoya watched observing the scene. <em>Mia<em> turned back to her customers- which were guys of course.

"You look really nice," one of them complimented with a large smile.  
>"I like it."<br>"It looks really hot on you."

Sophia struggled to keep her cool. She didn't like getting hit on- which just made it worse honestly.

"Cake," Takashi offered. He knew that _Mia_ usually jumped at the offer of cake. _Mia_ smiled slightly,  
>"Thanks Takashi-senpai," she said formally and took the cake eagerly.<p>

The twins watched slyly and after host club was over, she started to take off the tiara on her head. As she started to head towards the changing rooms, the twins slyly tripped her- which ended up with her falling into looked up and blushed slightly and Takashi seemed impassive- though the twins were sure they saw a faint blush on his face. As Sophia stood up, the twins moved to each side of her slyly. They wrapped their arms around her shoulders,  
>"You know," they said slyly, "someone people think Superman and Wonder Woman should be a couple…"<br>Sophia turned bright pink, but soon regained herself. Takashi turned slightly pink, but Sophia was the first to compose herself,  
>"Please get your hands off me," she growled, "Before I rip them off…"<p>

"EEP," the twins squeaked and quickly let go. Tamaki hugged Sophia tightly,

"Oh my precious daughter! Are those mean twins bothering you!?"

"Get off you pervert!"

She pushed Tamaki off of her and he moped in the corner,  
>"Mommy," he whined, "our daughter doesn't love me…"<p>

**000**

Mia balanced the plates carefully on her hands, _I don't know how Sophia could balance all these on her arms __and__ skate around. _The owner looked at her carefully,

"Are you okay, Sophia?"  
>"Just dandy," she said cheerfully with a laugh.<p>

"You seem…. _Eager."_  
>She didn't answer; instead she just smiled brightly and carefully skated to the tables- very carefully while balancing the plates on her arms. <em>Yeah I don't know how Sophia can do this….this is really hard…<em>

**000**

Sophia was ready to tear her hair out. Normally, she was mature. She could keep her cool. But the twins were driving her over her edge- which was a hard thing to do. Tamaki spun her around,  
>"You're just so adorable!"<p>

"Tamaki," she growled, "let me go before I hit you."

Tamaki didn't have a chance to answer as Takashi pulled Sophia out of his arms and set her down. Her anger faded away and she blushed slightly,  
>"Thanks," she mumbled as she left to the changing rooms.<br>**0000**

Nori watched Sophia as she moved through the halls. He was almost convinced that someone put a curse or a hex on her as she was acting so different. In a way, it broke his heart that the girl he considered a friend- perhaps more- was giving him a cold shoulder. The only good thing out of it was that she seemed to ignore Nekozawa as well.

Still, Nori was also a bit happy because she seemed to be giving the same treatment towards the host club. Hate wasn't even the right word for what he felt towards the host club- it was a word worse than that. _The more that Mia hangs out with them, the more I fear she'll be swept away by them._

**000**

Mia smiled happily as she wrote the order down on the notepad and put her pen back behind her right ear.  
>"It will be ready soon," she assured.<p>

She smiled and skated away. _I think work will go back quicker if I sing songs in my head…well rap songs in my head because even in my head I sound like a dying cow. _She started to hum and the owner looked at her curiously,  
>"I wasn't aware you could sing?"<br>Mia blushed slightly,  
>"Uhh…honestly, I can't," she admitted. The owner laughed slightly.<p>

"Ah, but you wish you could….I know that feeling."

**000**

Sophia straightened up and was a bit surprised to see Nori. He smiled shyly,  
>"Amity-chan, I'm glad to see you aren't late again."<br>_Mia was late before? I told her not to do that. _Sophia scowled and then softened. She smiled,  
>"Thanks Katsu-kun," she said, she didn't like using honorifics made for friends but she had to at least try and act like her twin- slightly anyway. Mia always called people with friend honorifics.<p>

Nori nodded and flushed slightly. He stood beside Sophia as the class begun.

**000**

"Amity-chan," Nekozawa said creepily, "~heheehe….would you like to join the Black Magic Club now?"

Sophia shook her head,  
>"Sorry Nekozawa-kun, but I can't. I don't have time for Black Magic Club and dancing recitals <em>and<em> paying off my debt in the host club. I apologize though," she bowed her slightly, "though I admit it sounds interesting."

Nekozawa nodded,  
>"All is well…."<br>Nori scowled slightly. In one way- he would be happy if she joined the Black Magic Club because he would get more time with her, on the other hand, she would also get more time with Nekozawa….Still, even if she did join, she could skip club meetings that were during dance recitals. Though, that didn't solve the problem of being at the Black Magic Club and at the Host Club. _It's not like she can be two places at once._

**000**

Mia laughed as she joined her sister after school and after work. She locked her arm around her twin's,  
>"Isn't being twins great? We can practically be two places at once!<p> 


	8. Collage of Friendship

**Author Note: So this chapter takes place over the course of a few weeks- few, meaning more than one or two weeks. About 2,000 words so yay :)  
>Good news- almost done unpacking. Bad news- I still have a teeny bit left to unpack in my room.<strong>

**~CWA**

**Chapter 7- Collage Of Friendship:**

**Third Person:**

Sophia still couldn't sleep as Mia rested with her head in Sophia's lap. Sophia had too much on her mind to join her twin in slumber. _The Host Club sure is something, very interesting characters_- Kyoya seemed the most mature, along with Takashi. Hunny was very boyish but can be mature if needed. Haruhi was the girl, but due to debt she stayed in the host club, similar to their situation. However, she as a person was very kind. Tamaki was…extreme- very childish, immature, but…Sophia guessed that he was smarter than he let on. The twins reminded her of Mia and herself before they matured- well, before Sophia had matured.

Not to mention the others. Nekozawa was unique to say the least. Sophia could tell that Mia did favor him and Nori to the Host Club. Nori Katsu obviously had a crush on them- or rather Mia as Sophia knew that it was her that started the crush, he just wasn't aware that there were two of them. She briefly wondered how long it would take for Mia, Nekozawa, and Nori to be in a weird love triangle. _Ah, now that is interesting. _But it was best if everything were to stay the way it was- with all them as friends. _No not friends…business partners, associates- _though it was harder and harder for her to think that way.

**0000**

Mia watched as Nekozawa stirred the potion. She leaned over his shoulder. Nekozawa faltered slightly at the contact of her behind him,  
>"Is it supposed to be pink," she asked.<p>

Nekozawa almost screamed. Nori fumed and Mia turned to him. She noticed that his face was slightly red so she poked his cheek,  
>"Aw," she cued, "you're face turns an adorable shade of red."<br>Nori's anger vanished and was replaced by embarrassment- even if they were the only ones still in the Black Magic club room besides Nekozawa. Honestly though, Nori was just thankful that whatever spell was placed upon Mia had vanished. She was more cheery and upbeat- like the day he met her and the day he started to like her.

Nekozawa was thankful that the curse was lifted off of Mia as well. Honestly, he wouldn't admit it, but he had begun to miss her cheery attitude. _She is not a shining sun or a star with hair so silver…She is but the shining moon standing against the dark night sky, alimenting the grounds with an eerie aura._

**0000**

Sophia could already feel the headache starting. She rubbed her temples.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she said calmly, "Please stop fighting. There's no use fighting over something so…childish."  
>"Childish," they protested, "it's not childish."<br>Sophia felt her eye twitch,

"You two of been acting like small children," she snapped, "Kaoru, it wasn't nice to laugh, apologize. Hikaru, you shouldn't have been so mean to him because he laughed, apologize. Now."  
>"But-"<br>"-But nothing," she said calmly but still raising her voice slightly, "you two are brothers, _twins._ You shouldn't be fighting just because Haruhi could tell you apart, mostly because I can tell you apart as well," she pointed out, "and you are twins! Despite differences you should still love each, protect each other, and support each other! You do not fight just because someone could or could not tell you apart. Mostly of all, you do not bring something like _that,"_ she pointed to the cursed doll, "into some petty fight. _Do you understand me?"  
><em>

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he wrote down in his notebook- _she obviously has a thing for sibling love, dislikes when siblings, especially the twins, fight, seems to change personalities every other week…interesting. _Kyoya smirked.

Takashi watched interested- it was interesting to see how she could be so calm, yet firm when needed. She was also so…protective. _If she ever had a sibling, they should be thankful. It's obvious that she would do anything to protect loved ones- especially from the way she dislikes sibling rivalries. _

The twins nodded dumbly and then smirked.

"Aw," they said in union, "You really do care about us…"

Sophia scowled,  
>"I refuse to acknowledge that. I just dislike it when siblings, especially twins, fight."<p>

"We weren't really fighting," the twins shrugged,  
>"-we just got bored."<p>

Sophia glared and they gulped. She only stopped glaring when Hunny came up,  
>"Mia-chan, what the twins did was wrong, but it's okay! We still have cake!"<br>She raised an eyebrow. Takashi handed the large slice of cake to her,

"Cake."

She blushed slightly and eagerly accepted the cake- all past negative feelings were gone.

**0000**

Mia stuck out her tongue in distaste,  
>"Okay, I wear this maid uniform, but there is no way, no how that you can get me into that," she pointed to the cosplay.<p>

The cosplay was a pirate costume- which wouldn't be too bad except Mia was playing the part of the shipwrecked princess while the others were actually pirates. As a result, the costume was going to be a very short faded white-tan skirt with shredded ends (shorter than the maid uniform) and a top of the same color that would barely fit over Mia's bra with one shoulder and very shredded ends. It put a stretch on Mia's comfort zone- and she wasn't even the modest twin.

The twins gave her a confused look,  
>"But you said you would wear it last week….when we were going over the cosplay for this week…"<p>

Mia blinked in confusion,  
>"I did?"<br>"You did," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "in fact, you seemed rather happy about it."  
><em>Sophia is one sneaky twin, <em>Mia thought sourly, _this has to be the payback from when I set her up on a date with that guy at the coffee shop….and I cant say no, it'll be too suspicious._

When it was Mia's turn to work at the café, she had decided to play a rather 'funny' prank on her twin. When one of the male customers had asked her out at the café, she had told him that she would go on a date with him the following week and she didn't tell Sophia of the date. As a result, when Sophia was working at the café, she was confused when the guy had asked her if she was ready for their date. Feeling pity for him since he was the result of Mia's prank, Sophia couldn't refuse. In the end, it didn't work out of course. However, Sophia did vow to get Mia back…. And agreeing to the cosplay was the perfect way to do it too.

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll wear it."

**00000**

Mia growled dangerously. Nekozawa was silently fuming in anger. Nori was looking at her concerned.

"Mia-chan," he said softly- the name was still a bit foreign to him. Mia had _insisted_ on him (as well as Nekozawa and the Host Club) to call her Mia-chan.

She didn't hear him.  
>"Don't touch me," she shouted at the twins, "I told you before! <em>Don't you dare touch me! You can't touch me!"<em>

She rudely brushed past everyone and stormed out.

"Perhaps, we should go check on her," Nori whispered to Nekozawa- but Nekozawa was a bit too angry at the twins.  
>"You will be cursed," he shouted, "how dare you touch the moon-light goddess without consent!"<p>

_Moon-light goddess?! _Everyone looked at Nekozawa with confusion (everyone but Kyoya), shock (Haruhi), and interest (Kyoya). Thankfully, Nori didn't hear Nekozawa and neither did Mia- as Nori was chasing after Mia. Nekozawa was a bit too angry that the twins had touched Mia (they had wrapped their arms around her waists and wouldn't let go). In his anger, he didn't realize that he had called Mia a 'moon-light goddess,' a nickname that he called her because of her silver hair. Mia didn't mind the nickname- Nori on the other hand….

Takashi couldn't help a feeling to go after her- yet at the same time, another part of him told him that the girl running away wasn't his Mia. It wasn't the same Mia that was reserved, polite and beautiful. He didn't understand the feeling and as a result he stood there tense and slightly upset.

"Mia-chan," Nori whispered as he looked for her. He lost sight of her in the garden.

Eventually, the sound of faint crying could be heard. He followed it to find Mia on the ground with her head in her hands. She was shaking and Nori placed a hand on her shoulder. Frightened, Mia turned and smacked his hand away. He saw the fear in her tear-filled eyes. She was in shock and backed away slightly.

Nori's heart broke seeing her so frightened of him… Or was he even what she was scared of?  
>"Mia-chan," he said softly, "are you okay?"<br>Her eyes still showed distrust and he reached out his hand again, this time to try and help her up. She thought he was going to touch her and she panicked again,  
>"No! Don't touch me!"<br>It was at that moment that Nekozawa came running towards them- considering it was a pretty gloomy day and the sun was blocked out by the clouds, the sunlight wasn't an issue for him. Though the darkened skies with a hint of a storm just made the somber and sorrow aura around everyone worse.

Nekozawa wasn't even thinking as he ran towards Mia- the sight before him just angered him. It looked as though Nori was making her worse instead of comforting her- that was not alright in Nekozawa's mind. Mia was the only girl who he had seen that took an interest in the occult but retained her shining personality- _just as the eerie moon, she shines in the dark sky without getting lost in the darkness, but at the same time it creates harmony…a moon-light goddess, a daughter of Tsukuyomi*._

When Nekozawa reached Mia, she looked at him with caution, but not near as much fright as she did with Nori. _Ah, it appears as though she was having a panic attack….but what happened for her to be so cautious about simple contact…_Nekozawa honestly didn't want to think about it. The only thing he did know was that someone had hurt his precious moon-goddess, while he wasn't able to hurt whoever had hurt her first- he did, however, get the twins and was angry at Nori.

"You were supposed to comfort her," Nekozawa hissed, his eyes glaring at Nori.  
>"She…she just backed away and was screaming," Nori stammered- he wouldn't admit it, but his president could be rather scary when angered… <em>as if being the president of Black Magic Club wasn't scary enough. <em>

Nekozawa cautiously approached Mia- it was obvious that she was calming down. Mia was calming down after the flashbacks of Ringmaster were gone, but she was still a bit shaken. _It was just the twins,_ she kept repeating to herself in her mind, _they weren't going to hurt me….._They had still touched her though- they had wrapped their arms around her and wouldn't let go. They had their face nuzzled into the crape her neck (to get on Tamaki's nerves). _Just like Ringmaster…_her eyes started to water again and she looked back up at Nekozawa.

Nekozawa looked at Mia with so much concern that Mia almost though she was looking into her sister's blue eyes instead of his.

"Sophia," Mia whispered, and her body shook again.

Nekozawa and Nori shared a confused expression before Nekozawa's attention went straight back to Mia.

"Mia-chan," he said, his voice smooth, "Who's Sophia?"  
>Mia's eyes widened. The fear of being touched was replaced with fear of them finding out that she had a twin (a twin that switched places with her every other week), or worse, disappointing her sister.<p>

Mia jumped up,  
>"No one," she laughed painfully, "It's nothing."<br>"Mia-chan," Nekozawa said a bit more sternly.

"I'm fine," she said.  
>She smiled brightly and managed to convince Nori, but Nekozawa could still see the pain in her eyes. Mia was quick to dash away from them, silently cursing that she was seen in her weakness moments, only Sophia has seen Mia cry. Though Mia has only seen her twin cry once before- her twin was strong. <em>Why can't I be as strong as Sophia…<em>

**0000**

Sophia was a bit taken back when Mia relayed the story of what had happened. Mia whimpered,  
>"I'm sorry I almost blew it. I didn't…I didn't wanna disappoint you, sissy."<p>

Sophia's heart broke in two. She surprised Mia by giving her a large hug,  
>"It's okay," she whispered, "you're okay…"<br>"I just- it's hard," Mia cried into her sister's arms, "it's hard to get everything out of my head. I don't even remember everything, so why is it so hard? Why can't I let it go? Why can't I convince myself that he'll never hurt us again?"  
><em>Because he could still find us,<em> Sophia thought but she bit her tongue. Sophia rubbed down Mia's hair as she comforted her twin,  
>"It's okay…I promise he won't hurt you again," she swore, "Never again…"<br>"I love you sissy," Mia whispered.  
>"I love you too Mimi."<p>

When Mia's eyes were shut as she slept, Sophia's eyes started to water. She hated that Mia had to go through so much. She only wanted the best for her twin..._Sometimes,_ Sophia thought, _I pretend that I am very strong, strong enough for both of us- just so Mia doesn't have to deal with the stress and the worry. I wish I was strong as she thinks I am sometimes._

_ S_ophia wouldn't admit it, but she was glad that they had the host club, Nekozawa and Nori (well, Nekozawa and Nori were more for Mia). Having, dare she say it, _friends_ again was something nice. _Though I would never admit that they are friends out loud… _

"Sissy," Mia yawned cutely, "aren't you going to go to sleep too?"

"Of course, Mia," Sophia said motherly, "you go back to sleep, okay?"  
>"M'kay…"<p>

Mia drifted off to sleep again and Sophia smiled faintly.


	9. Lovely Confusions

_**Author Note: I forgot! **_**_Tsukuyomi _****is supposed to be the Japanese god of the moon.**

**Spawn Of Nerdom: I'm sorry please don't hit me. Because you hit really hard and it hurts ;-;  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 8- Lovely Confusions:**

**Third Person:**

Mia blew a piece of hair out of her eyes,  
>"Pfft….this is dull."<p>

She leaned against Nekozawa- making him stumble. Nori scowled. Mia looked at him curiously,  
>"Awe, you guys get jealous!"<p>

She glomped the both of them,  
>"Don't worry you two, I love both of you equally!"<p>

_That's a lie,_ Mia thought, _since one of them I think of as a friend and the other…something more. Ah!_

"~hehe," Nekozawa chuckled darkly, "like a harem?"

Mia blushed bright pink and stumbled back,

"AHH! You're supposed to be the innocent one!"  
>Nekozawa cocked an eyebrow,<br>"Innocent? I am the dark president of an even dark club…."  
>Mia rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly,<br>"I meant, ya know," she blushed, "_Imeantyou'resupposedtobethevirginmindedguy."_

Nori chocked on air. Nekozawa blinked in confusion,  
>"Pardon?"<br>"I meant you're supposed to be the virgin minded guy," she blushed, "I mean you act like a virgin…."

Nekozawa blushed heavily and then became a bit more calm,  
>"Are you suggesting that Nori-kun is not a virgin?"<br>"Well, he," she pointed to Nori, "is a bit of a pervert when he wants to be so…."

Nori was choking on air as his face turned scarlet,  
>"What!?"<br>Nekozawa glared at him,  
>"A pervert?"<br>"Well yeah," she shrugged, "I mean, I saw him look at my butt and chest before when I was wearing that maid outfit. I was mad, yeah," she turned to Nori, "So please quit it…. But then again it's not too much of a biggie," _Sophia would have killed him…. Though, she's usually oblivious to guys checking her out, "_but I don't like being touched, ya know?"  
><em>Oh I know,<em> Nekozawa thought darkly, _I also know who will be used as a sacrifice one day with a curse above his head._

"Neko," Mia scolded, "Don't you dare curse him or think about sacrificing him!"

Nori paled. Nekozawa looked at Mia shocked,  
>"The moon-light goddess can read minds?"<br>Mia blushed,  
><em>"<em>No but ehh_….moon-light goddess….?"_

Then it was Nekozawa's turn to blush- he never really said that nickname so bluntly to her face. In all honesty, he really did think of her as the moon-light goddess, the daughter of _Tsukuyomi._

**0000 **

"Sophia," Mia said as she laid her head in her twin's lap.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What do you know…about crushes?"  
>Sophia raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Not much, I admit….but what brings this up?"

"Sophia…is it okay…to have a crush I mean," Mia blushed and looked into her sister's eyes.

Sophia felt a bit conflicted. If Mia had a crush, and Sophia knew that Mia had a crush, it would complicate things. It complicated it more that Sophia herself was starting to get feelings towards someone. _Should I tell her that it's not okay? I can repress my feelings, break my heart, but we'll live and Mia can bounce back up from a small heartbreak…._ Sophia looked into Mia's eyes- so filled with curiosity, child-like wonder, love, and _hope._

"It's okay," Sophia finally whispered, "You can like whoever you like…..Mia, is this about a certain guy," Sophia said slyly, "a certain guy with a fascination of all things dark?"  
>"Yeah," Mia answered shyly, "Nekozawa."<br>"I know," Sophia said motherly, "But you have to be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt, you know that."  
>"I know," Mia stuck out her tongue and then she gave Sophia sly look, "And what about your crush?"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>Mia didn't even have to sit up to poke Sophia on the sides- they hated when other people touched them, but they were twins and therefore they felt safe. Sophia laughed,<br>"Okay…okay…just stop! That tickles!"  
>"Not until you tell me! ~hehe," she mimicked Nekozawa's creepy laugh at the end. Sophia looked at Mia amused- and thankful since Mia stopped poking her,<br>"It's…Takashi."  
>"I KNEW IT!"<p>

**00000**

Mr. Hanschen, the owner of the café, crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Sophia….you have explaining to do. Why are you living in the alley?"

Sophia kept a calm expression, even if on the inside she was freaking out. She didn't mean for Mr. Hanschen to catch her. Mia had left to get some bread for them to eat.  
>"I'm sorry I lied," Sophia said- there was no use to deny it. It was well past midnight and Mr. Hanschen had to get something from the store- which led him to find Sophia almost asleep in the alley,<p>

"I….I am sorry. Truly. I don't live with an uncle or anyone."  
>"Why," Mr. Hanschen questioned softly.<p>

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Sophia finally admitted.  
>"Come on then," Mr. Hanschen finally said.<br>"Pardon?"  
>"Come on," Mr. Hanschen said more firmly, "You can live with me and the wife. It's not problem, I assure you. But I want no funny business, understand?"<br>"….Mr. Hanschen," Sophia said, "…is that alright?"  
>"Of course it is."<br>"Then there's one more thing you need to know."  
>"What's that then," Mr. Hanschen laughed, "You got some evil twin?"<br>"I'm not evil," Mia yelled as she ran up to Sophia with the bread in hand.

Mr. Hanschen blinked in shock. He looked back and forth between Sophia and Mia,

"…..I'll be damned."  
><strong>0000<strong>

"Senpai," Haruhi said, "Don't you guys think it's a bit weird?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi confused,  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean, she's been here for three months and it seems every other week, she switches personality."  
>"She has a point," the twins pointed out, "We noticed it too-"<br>"-one week, she's calm and mature-"  
>"-the next she's really upbeat and cheery-"<p>

"-Maybe she's mental," they said at the same time while shrugging, "a personality disorder or something."  
>"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way," Tamaki shouted, "it's degrading to a princess!"<br>"Tamaki-senpai's right," Haruhi agreed, "she might just be going through something. Who knows," she shrugged.

Tamaki got little hearts in his eyes as he just melted. Then he took Haruhi into a tight hug,  
>"Oh my daughter aggress with me for once!"<br>"Don't get used to it," Haruhi said dryly and Tamaki deflated.

Takashi and Hunny stood quietly. They had to agree it was odd as well. They also noticed that it was very odd that she could get to the café so quickly. Occasionally they went there after school and she was always there- they didn't go too often because they didn't want Kyoya to find out. It was even weirder that whatever side she showed at school that day, the exact opposite was always at the café…

Hunny did notice one thing in particular- the more cheery version of Mia hung out with Nekozawa and Nori more and she seemed to like Nekozawa (and visa versa), but the more matured version of Mia (Sophia) hung out with the Host Club more and seemed to like Takashi. Hunny also noted that Takashi seemed to like the more mature Mia as well. Though both versions loved cake (a lot) so it was alright with Hunny as long as Takashi's heart didn't get hurt.

**0000**

It took a bit of time, but eventually Mr. Hanschen (Iroh) and his wife (an American named Linda) got used to the twins. In fact, Linda thought that they were a joy to have in the house- especially since Linda longed for kids, but she and Iroh were unable to have kids of their own.

In a way, Linda thought it was lovely to have her 'temporary kids' stay at their house. She was even more delighted that she talked Iroh into letting the girls continue on at Ouran (as they obviously were smart enough) and continue working at his shop. It took a bit more convincing on the twins' part to allow the couple to allow them to continue to do their switching places.

She didn't know much about the twins' past, not even Iroh knew. They just knew that the poor girls were alone without any family and it took awhile, but Linda was able to tell them apart. Sophia was the mature one, tucked her pen behind the left ear, and was usually the calmest one. Mia was more outgoing, preppy, tucked her pen behind the right ear, and usually a bit more childish.

Still, no matter which twin it was, Linda was thankful to have them around.


	10. Love Confusion and Heartbreak

**Author Note: So recap- Nori and Nekozawa like Mia, and Takashi likes Sophia. Mia likes Nekozawa and Sophia likes Takashi. The confusing part- the guys don't realize that it's two separate girls.**

**Spawn of Nerdom:** Awe, thanks :3  
><strong>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 9- Love Confusion and Heartbreak:**

**Third Person:**

Mia sighed dreamily, thinking about Nekozawa. Sophia hit the back of her twin's head gently, but with enough force to snap Mia back into reality.  
>"What was that for?!"<p>

"For day-dreaming about Nekozawa."

Mia huffed with a slight blush,

"I wasn't day-dreaming about him."

"Tell your blush that."

Mia's face turned from pink to red; she mumbled under breath about her 'cute demeanor' and her 'easily-blushed face' betraying her. Sophia sighed,

"Mia…I'm all for you having a crush, good for you. But…be careful, okay? Don't let a man sweep you off your feet when you're your own superhero."

Mia smiled brightly but her eyes were a bit sad- mostly because that was what they're mother always said, '_don't look for superman, when you're already your own superhero.' _ Sophia smiled a bit sadly.

"Sissy," Mia said as she laid beside Sophia, "Do you think about them a lot?"

Mia didn't say who _they _were, but Sophia knew. Both of them got a far-away look in their eyes.

"Yeah," Sophia whispered.

"Does it make you sad too?"

Hearing that, along with seeing that sorrow in Mia's eyes, Sophia's heart faltered.

"Mimi," Sophia said as she hugged Mia, "Don't be sad, okay? Think about the good times with Mom and Dad and the _real_ Ringmaster. Don't you dare think anything sad, okay?"

Mia nodded slowly and yawned,

"Okay Sissy, but do you think that Mom and Dad are looking down upon us and are happy with what they see?"

Now there was a question that Sophia thought a lot- a question she asked herself when they died, when the Ringmaster was hitting them, when they ran away…_are they happy that we got away? _

"I think they are," Sophia answered honestly. Mia nodded,

"That's good…"

Mia yawned and Sophia let her go, but Mia still stayed close to Sophia as she slept. It was something that Mia has always done- sleep close to Sophia. In a way, it warmed Sophia's know that her twin (though she looked to Mia as a little sister at times) to comfort in her. Sophia made a vow to protect Mia- and when they slept close together, it made them both feel safer.

It was for that reason that they didn't use two beds. Mr. Hanschen offered to get a second bed, but both girls repeatedly refused. Besides, the bed was large enough. Still, Sophia wondered if there would be a day that Mia would seek protection from someone else- perhaps someone like Nekozawa. If that was the case, Sophia prayed that Nekozawa wouldn't hurt her twin, but if he did, then she would break him. She also wondered if she, herself, would ever find someone to protect her like her father did. _Perhaps Takashi is the person that will protect me…._

Though in fear of him hurting her, she dismissed that thought- but she couldn't dismiss what she felt in her heart.

* * *

><p>The more close that Mia and Nekozawa got, the more Nekozawa wondered how much <em>admiration<em> he felt towards her. He refused to call it a crush. A crush sounded a bit _middle school,_ and by no means was it a word that the president of the Black Magic Club would ever use. Instead, he said _admiration_ for he did admire her. He admired her cheerfulness, her bright smile, her darker side, and her beauty. _Ah, my moonlight goddess truly is like the moon. _

However, Nori had similar thoughts. He wanted Mia as well. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her. Yet, he knew that he should get over it because he knew that Mia favored Nekozawa- it was plain as day. Though what wasn't plain as day was why she acted so different every other week and when she wasn't acting attracted to Nekozawa, she was acting attracted to Takashi. _Perhaps the dark god was right,_ Nori mused, _you can try all you want, but no matter how many spells you cast, you will never understand women._

* * *

><p>Then, slowly, over the course of two weeks, it seemed as though feelings between Nekozawa and Mia had sky-rocketed and the same with Takashi and Sophia. Yet, the boys were confused and angered. They were angry at each other- as they thought the other was going after 'their girl' so to say. They were confused because every other week, she liked the other guy better. <em>No more,<em> they both thought, _no more. She's mine._

To add to the confusion, and later to add heartbreak, the host club ran into Sophia on the weekend when they were going to the 'commoner supermarket' with Haruhi.

"Mia-chan," Hunny cried as he tackled Sophia into a large hug.

Sophia looked shocked and Takashi wondered why she seemed so skittish. Sophia took a deep breath and calmed down, _Mia should be far enough away so they won't find out…they won't find out…_

Meanwhile, Mia was having similar thoughts about Sophia and Nekozawa. _Out of all the freaking people to run into- it's him. _Mia giggled,

"I thought you didn't like the light," she teased as she poked his sides. Nekozawa hissed,

"Mother thought a trip out would be good," he scowled; _Mother is luckily she's family and I can't curse her._

"Well, she's family," Mia shrugged, "so you can't curse her."

Nekozawa titled his head, sometimes he did wonder if Mia really was a mind reader.

"For the last time, I'm not a mind reader," Mia pouted and Nekozawa's eyes only got wider. She laughed,

"I didn't read your mind, you're just an open occult book."

Nekozawa smiled faintly, _Ah my moonlight goddess is a joy to behold indeed. _At the same time, Takashi had similar thoughts about Sophia- though his thoughts didn't involve calling her a moonlight goddess.

* * *

><p>Sophia smiled as she looked at the cakes- she usually was the mature twin until it involved sweets. Takashi couldn't help but smile when he saw the way she seemed to light up. Hunny giggled,<p>

"You really do like Mia-chan, don't you Takashi," Hunny whispered.

Takashi looked surprised before a moment before he nodded,

"Hmmm."

Hunny giggled,

"I think she likes you too."

Takashi smiled faintly, _as do I…_Hunny looked at Sophia,

"You should come over some time, Mia-chan, we have cake together!"

Sophia's face broke into a huge grin. Tamaki tackled her,

"Oh you are just so cute!"

Sophia's smile disappeared in a split second,

"Get off of me!"

Takashi's face was impassive, but he was a bit angry- especially since everyone knew about her dislike for being touched. He grabbed Sophia by the waist and took her away from Tamaki. She scowled before she blushed,

"…. You can put me down, you know? Please."

Realizing that he was doing exactly what she didn't like, Takashi faltered slightly and set her down. Though when he looked down, he couldn't help but smile at the faint blush on her cheeks. When she looked up at him, there was a spark of _something_ in her eyes- it wasn't fear. Seeing that spark in her eyes, Takashi couldn't help but feel as though the two of them were the only two people in the world. The twins gagged,

"Geesh, they look so sappy."

Sophia and Takashi didn't hear them. Haruhi nudged the twins,

"Be quiet! Let them have their moment!"

Tamaki was on the fit of tears,

"But Mommy…. They can't be together, can they?"

"I suppose," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "Granted they would have to keep it a secret."

"They might not get together," the twins pointed out and then deflated as Takashi finally reached down and kissed Sophia.

Sophia hated when people touched her. It usually brought back memories of the past. But when Takashi kissed her, she didn't care about the past, she only cared about the present and the future. She didn't think about how many times that touches brought her pain. She only thought of the love and passion in the kiss- the soft, gentle kiss that hinted that he had experience before. Though Sophia hasn't been kissed before- at least not with love, not with actual, real feeling. The kiss was something spectacular and Sophia wished that she would have kisses like that in the future and lots of them.

When Takashi finally pulled away, Sophia's face was beat red and he found himself amused.

"MOMMY TAKASHI KISSED OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER," Tamaki cried.

"Be quiet senpai," Haruhi scolded, "They're a cute couple!"

Tamaki found himself in his 'emo corner.' The twins circled around Sophia and Takashi,  
>"Mia and Takashi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."<p>

Sophia scowled momentarily. In a way, she wanted nothing more than to tell them her real name just so that she could hear it from Takashi. Though hearing the twins say 'Mia' reminded her that she had to go meet up with her sister.

"I…I have to go," Sophia stammered a bit.

Seeing the look of disappoint in Takashi's eyes, Sophia stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek,

"It's not because of you, I have to go meet…_someone…"_

She quickly departed in search of her sister- though she eventually gave up after searching for ten minutes. She scowled, _that twin of mine is going to get it if I find her in a candy shop. I told her to not stray from the list of stuff that Linda gave us._

* * *

><p>Though, Mia wasn't in the candy shop. Instead, she was blushing and speaking with Nekozawa <em>outside<em> the candy shop (as they had already went in). Nekozawa finally just titled her head up and kissed her. She almost dropped the small bag of sweets.

The kiss was unlike anything Mia had felt before. His kiss was a bit clumsy, which hinted that it was his first kiss. It felt gentle and Mia could feel the love. For once, she didn't mind the feeling of someone's hand on her waist or the fact that he was actually kissing her. It was a feeling that she never wanted to go away- mostly because she knew that when they would part and she went back to Sophia then Sophia would somehow find out and Sophia would probably kill Nekozawa for kissing her twin. _Hell hath no fury like a twin scorned. _

The setting sun was a wonderful backdrop for the moment- what wasn't was the fact that the host club was nearby and saw it.

"Isn't that Mia-chan," Hunny whispered in shock.

Takashi's expression was one of pure shock, hurt, heartbreak, and anger.


	11. Secret Gone

**Author Note: I had a bit of an issue with this chapter because I was torn between doing this and another idea. In the end, I went with this and don't worry- there's much more drama to come.  
>~CWA<strong>

**(P.S. I was laughing before I could even start this chapter because when I leave you guys on a cliffhanger I always get more reviews and all of them are basically saying ****_'Nooooooooooooooooo')_**

**Chapter 10- Secret Gone:**

**Third Person:**

Takashi tore Nekozawa away from Mia. Horrified, Mia almost fainted. Takashi glared heavily and Nekozawa glared right back.

"Wait," the twins said in confusion, "I thought Takashi and Mia were together does that mean that Mia was," they gasped, "_cheated?"_

Mia looked a bit frightened and tried to get between Takashi and Nekozawa.

"You were dating him," Nekozawa hissed, hurt and angered.

"Look, I can explain," Mia said nervously, trying to break up their fight.

Mia fidgeted with her hands and was shaking. She looked to Nekozawa. Takashi couldn't help but be hurt seeing Mia's love for Nekozawa in her eyes. _It was a trick…a lie…_His anger and heartbreak grew. Though, he finally let go of Nekozawa. He looked pained as she knelt down, checking to see if Nekozawa was alright.

"I trusted you," Takashi gritted out.

Haruhi never saw so much hate, so much _hurt_ in anyone's eyes before- especially Takashi's. When Mia looked at Takashi, her eyes showed fear. The look in Takashi's eyes struck a cord in Mia. She broke down and fell to her knees. While Nekozawa was still hurt, he was still concerned about her.

"I suggest you explain," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, making them flash slightly, "and I suggest you do it very quickly."

Mia didn't hear him. She had her hands over her ears, desperate to keep out any sounds.

"SOPHIA!"

At the cry of her name, Sophia dashed towards the voice. What she found when she reached Mia, surprised her. Nekozawa was on the ground, rubbing the collar of his cloak with Mia right beside him. Takashi stood taller, angrier than ever before. Hunny looked horrified and shocked. Tamaki looked like he was going to faint. Kyoya had an evil glint in his eye. The twins were grinning widely and Haruhi looked like she would rather be dead. Though she hardly paid attention as she ran over to where Mia was on the ground.

"Sophia," Mia whispered.

"Mia," Sophia said softly and she hugged Mia tightly, "It's alright…"

Mia shivered,

"But….eyes…."

_Eyes,_ Sophia thought, _eyes are a gateway to the soul and it's for that reason that I'm convinced that the Ringmaster has no soul for his eyes only showed sick glee in pain, torture, and pure insanity. It's the eyes that haunt our nightmares, sometimes Mia more than me as she doesn't fully understand why the eyes haunt her when she doesn't remember everything...  
><em>

"He's not here Mia," Sophia whispered, "He won't hurt you."

Takashi looked shocked and he wondered if it was _him_ that made Mia break down. His face was white as a sheet. The host club was in shock, but not horror. They also wanted to let the twins have their moment. After a minute or two, Sophia finally stood up and Mia looked better- her usual perky, cheerful self. Haruhi looked between the two girls- trying to tell the difference besides their personalities. _They're almost as identical as the orange devils. _

But there was something that Haruhi noticed was different in their appearances. Mia's eyes shined brightly with child-like cheerfulness but they still held a bit of sorrow like her eyes wanted to believe that something bad didn't happen. Sophia's eyes were darker, not in color, but in personality. Her eyes showed enough pain and wisdom to last three lifetimes. Still, Sophia had a smile on her face.

"You have a twin," Hunny asked bewildered. Sophia sighed and ran a hand through her hair,

"Yes, we're twins…"

Mia smiled cheerfully,

"Yep! She's my twinny!"

She put an arm around Sophia- who just gave her sister a look.

"Since when do you call me twinny?"

"Since when do you go and kiss guys," Mia fired back.

Sophia made a face and Takashi looked amused, _ah so it was her first kiss after all._

"You make it sound like you go around and kiss guys all the time," Sophia said with a smirk.

Nekozawa blushed slightly, _ah so the moon-light goddess was my first kiss as well as I was hers._

"So…you kissed Takashi," the twins pointed at Sophia, and then pointed at Mia, "and you were the one that kissed Nekozawa."

"That's correct," Sophia confirmed and then she glared at Nekozawa, "You kissed my sister?!"

Mia pouted,

"Hey…You kissed Takashi."

She poked Sophia's sides,

"So you have no room to talk, Sissy."

Takashi looked at Sophia, a bit of confusion and relief in his eyes. He was glad that the girl he saw kissing Nekozawa wasn't the one that he liked. Still, it would get confusing. Sophia looked at him and smiled faintly. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

"I like you and you only," she said firmly with a slight blush.

"And I like you and you only," Mia said kissing Nekozawa- and not on his cheek, on his lips. Sophia glared at Nekozawa and stomped up to him. She growled in his face,

"Remember, hurt my twin, and I will hurt you."

Mia giggled,

"No reason to get all defensive, Sissy."

Sophia scowled. Haruhi sighed,

"So you guys are twins and have been switching places?"

"Right," Sophia nodded, "Mia and I have been switching places every other week. My name's Sophia, by the way."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"Why, pray tell, would you do that and risk your scholarship? And this _will_ be added to your debt."

Sophia sighed,

"Because we only got one scholarship and for personal reasons."

"And just what those reasons be?"

Sophia glared,

"There are some things better left unsaid."

"Very well."

Tamaki cheered,

"I HAVE TWO MORE PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS!"

He hugged the two girls tightly. Haruhi almost laughed at Takashi's and Nekozawa's. The two girls shoved him off,

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT," they both shouted at the same time.

_Ah,_ Haruhi thought, _so the two do have the same voice unlike the other pair of twins….A lot of people wouldn't be able to tell them apart if they acted the same way all the time, even me. _Haruhi looked into their eyes, _no, I have a way to tell them apart- the eyes are a gateway to the soul and it's obvious those two have completely different ones. It's almost like the two of them have been through so much yet one lets the past burden them while the other one forgets the past… That's weird._


	12. A Circus In Town

**Author Note: Told you, more drama and mostly because I just like writing this.  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 11- A Circus in Town**

The next few weeks were rough to say the least. It was very easy to tell the two a part now- Mia always hung around Nekozawa and Sophia preferred to stay with the Host Club (especially Takashi). It was rough, however, because the host club was never _absolutely sure_ who it was until they saw her kiss Nekozawa or kiss Takashi. Sophia and Mia were just glad that Takashi and Hunny kept their promise and didn't tell Kyoya about their part-time job. Haruhi was just glad that she didn't have to deal with _another_ pair of twins that were just like the first.

"Hey Haruhi," Mia and Sophia greeted with a smile, "Are you headed to the supermarket?"

Haruhi's sweat dropped. _Spoke too soon…at least they aren't perverts…or guys for that matter. _Haruhi noticed that the twins were wearing something different than they usually do. They were wearing matching outfits- jeans and a baggy black t-shirt, both looked two sizes too big for them. Their hair was styled a bit differently- both of them had their hair parted to the front and brushed over their eyes slightly.

"Yeah," Haruhi finally answered with a slight smile, "But I don't want the host club to find out- they're so…"

"-Obnoxious," Mia pitched in.

"-Loud," Sophia guessed.

"-Dimwitted?"

Haruhi's head got a bit mixed around trying to tell the two girls apart. Her previous way to tell them apart was a bit hard to use when their hair was covering their eyes.

"-Weird, besides Takashi, obviously," Sophia continued.

_Ah ha, so that one is Sophia. _

"All of the above," Haruhi said dryly and they laughed.

It was then that Haruhi noticed something; _their laughs are a bit different too. _Sophia's laugh was more of a chuckle, being slightly deeper and quieter. She also put up her left hand to her mouth as she laughed, her pointer finger grazing her bottom lip. Mia's laugh was louder and more cheery and she had her right hand up to her mouth, the pointer finger grazing the top lip. _Weird._

Soon, the three girls were headed to the market together. Mia was cheerfully skipping with her arm interlocked with Sophia's and Haruhi's. Sophia looked slightly amused but by no means did she join in on the antics. Haruhi allowed a small smile on her face. While she didn't like it when the Host Club intruded on her life, the set of twins beside her were very much more tolerable and not to mention the fact that Haruhi considered _both_ of them to be good friends.

"I didn't know you two liked to dress alike," Haruhi commented as they entered the store.

Mia shifted on her feet and rubbed her hands nervously,

"We usually don't dress alike, it's hard to tell us apart when we dress alike….but we don't even have anything and even this isn't ours, it's Linda-"

Sophia nudged her sister,

"-What my sister means to say is that we are borrowing clothes from a…close friend," Sophia said carefully.

Sophia didn't want Haruhi to know that they didn't really have anything. In fact, Sophia didn't want Haruhi, or anyone, to know about their past. If Haruhi knew then the Host Club might find out, granted Haruhi didn't look like she was the type to spread gossip…..

"Oh come on," Mia whined, "was that really necessary?"

"Perhaps not," Sophia said simply, "but it was effective. Come on, we have shopping to do."

Sophia grabbed Mia's wrist and pulled her away. She stopped briefly and turned to Haruhi,

"We shall meet outside the shop when we're through and we can do something together, if you would like."

Haruhi nodded,

"That sounds okay…"

Sophia nodded and then briskly walked a bit away, dragging her twin with her.

"What do you think you were doing," Sophia whispered.

"What's wrong with telling her," Mia pouted, "Haruhi wouldn't tell anyone-"

"-I know, but I'm concerned if she knows then the Host Club may find out as well."

Sophia looked back behind her and saw that Haruhi was looking at the vegetables. _If we continue this conversation we must get farther away I hope she didn't hear us whispering. _Sophia shook her head,

"Just…stick to the list this time…_no candy shopping."_

Mia stuck out her tongue and took the list. She looked it over and a large grin was on her face. Sophia raised an eyebrow. Mia giggled as she shoved the list back into Sophia's hands. Mia started to skip away.

"Where are you going," Sophia protested.

"To the candy shop!"

"I just said-"

"-to stick to the list and I am!"

Confused, Sophia looked down at the list.

_Shopping List:  
><span>__-The good chocolate from the candy store for us girls ;)_

_-Top Ramen_

_-Fish_

The list went on and Sophia shook her head, _Linda does at least have a sense of humor and we all do love chocolate. _

* * *

><p>Sophia looked at Takashi amused, noticing the faint blush on his cheeks. The twins smirked,<p>

"Oh, looks like Takashi likes today's beach cosplay-"

"-I never took him for a pervert."

Takashi's blush got worse. Sophia's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as well. Today's cosplay was the beach. As a result, she was dressed in a black bikini that left little to the imagination. Haruhi had on a shirt and swim trunks. The rest of the club members had on no shirt and had swim trunks on. The twins' trunks were red, Haruhi's were blue, Hunny's were pink, Takashi's were black, Kyoya's were dark green, and Tamaki had on gold colored trunks. Sophia even had her white hair tied into a high ponytail. All of them were barefoot.

The club room resembled a beach- the floors had piles of sand in places, the temperature was a bit hot, there was an above-ground pool (how they managed that Sophia wasn't even sure), beach balls, palm trees, and everything else that was needed.

During the hosting hours, Takashi was silent, but he looked like he was going to murder someone. Well, not just someone. He looked like he wanted to kill every single guy that was Sophia's client. Hunny looked at him,  
>"It's okay Takashi," Hunny whispered, "Sophia isn't paying to them…she's spent the time looking at you."<p>

Takashi was still tense, but sure enough, when he looked over he saw Sophia eyeing him slightly with a slight blush on her cheeks. Though she wasn't doing it obviously like the other girls. He smiled faintly; one thing he liked about Sophia was that she was subtle. She was level headed and calm. She was much more mature than the other girls that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Mia came up behind Nekozawa, sneaking quietly. When he stopped for a moment and started to turn, she moved with his back- making sure that no matter which way he was looking that she was always behind him. He shook his head and continued to walk down the hall towards the Black Magic Club. Mia smiled largely and then she tackled him to the ground,<p>

"UMEHITO," she shouted and Nekozawa would've screamed if he didn't have a reputation to uphold.

People around glanced at them curiously, and a bit disgusted. Mia was still on top of Nekozawa, hugging him tightly. When Nekozawa managed to get up, she wouldn't let go.

"I didn't see you," Nekozawa mumbled with a slight blush. Mia smiled,

"That was the point of sneaking!"

Nekozawa raised an eyebrow,

"And why were you sneaking?"

"So I could surprise you! And do this!"

"Do wha-"

She interrupted by stealing a swift kiss. The two girls in the hall giggled and Nekozawa's face heated up.

* * *

><p>Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he read the screen on his computer.<p>

_Circus of Horrors face a horror of their own!_

The two girls, Mia and Sophia, known as the Silver Streaks in the circus had been reported missing…

Under that were more information and a picture. The picture showed Mia and doing an act. It showed one on the right side standing on the trapeze swing in a circus outfit. The other was on the left mimicking the first one's stance. The circus outfits shined under the dim lights due to the sparkles on it.

_Jason Vane, ringmaster and owner, refuses to comment._

Kyoya opened more tabs and the sound of typing and clicking could be heard in his room. Soon, more articles came up.

_Circus of Horrors now face suspicion:_

_While the missing person cases of Sophia and Mia DeVeil are still unsolved, police may now suspect foul play. _

_"We're a bit suspicious," the leading officer, Akinori Bishamon, had stated, "I mean, people runaway to the circus, but away from it? There has to be a reason. Even if the girls really did get lost, they still haven't been found… Whether or not that it was someone in the circus that may have done something or maybe they got lost and something happened, we're not sure…."_

_When asked about the subject, Jason Vane was outraged,  
>"Those are my girls," he had said, "My girls. I have responsibility for them! They are mine! And I will get them back! To have them suspect me of anything is just wrong! I haven't done anything wrong to anyone of importance."<em>

_[Update] All and any suspicions on members of the Circus of Horrors, including Jason Vane, were dropped._

_Circus of Horrors' Two Terrifying Blows in the last decade-_

_The hope of finding Mia and Sophia still continues and hopes are high in finding the orphaned circus girls. However, it's not the first terrible thing to happen to the circus._

_Mia and Sophia DeVeil were born and raised in the Circus. However, tragedy stuck when Jenson Collins, a mentally disturbed man, had come to the circus in a random shooting. After killing several people, he then killed himself. Among the loss was Kate DeVeil, mother to Mia and Sophia, Gray DeVeil, father to Mia and Sophia and husband to Kate, Jared Vane, past Ringmaster and owner, and others._

_And now the current trapeze and acrobat stars, Mia and Sophia, are gone as well. Yet, Jason Vane, the current ringmaster and owner of the circus, and grandson of Jared Vane, still hopes to find them with a determination like no other._

_Circus of Horrors continue on with trip_

_Still saddened with the loss of the two girls, the 'show must go on.' Circus of Horrors continues on with their acts in America, but many members of the circus have said that they wish to return to Japan in hopes of finding the girls. When interviewed, Jason Vane was visibly shaken and quite upset to even leave Japan, but as he said 'the show must go on.'_

_Circus of Horrors doing a return trip in Japan _

_After the divesting blow to the circus months ago, the Circus of Horrors return to the country of Japan in hopes of coming in peace with the Silver Streaks disappearance.  
>"We hope that bringing the circus back here will bring them out so we can be reunited again as a family," Jason Vane, the current ringmaster and owner of Circus of Horrors, had said to reporters, "Even if they don't come back or they died, I hope that doing an act here one final time will help bring peace back to the circus."<em>

_Jason Vane insisted that the girls must have gotten lost in Japan, as they weren't with the circus when they had arrived in America. While details are shaky, Jason had previously stated the girls must have gotten lost when he had given them permission to roam Japan as long as they were back by a certain time. However, the girls hadn't returned…_

_The show is scheduled to take place March 7._

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, _this is very interesting indeed. Perhaps Sophia isn't as smart as I gave her credit for- using their real first names and not covering their white hair was a mistake. Still, it will very interesting to see things unfold…. Especially since the circus is scheduled to have its show in a few days….Perhaps Sophia and Mia would like to see the circus again, perhaps not. Still, it shouldn't do much harm to leave a circus flyer on Tamaki's table at the club…._


	13. Circus of Horrors

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 12- Circus of Horrors:**

**Sophia:**

I felt as if my stomach was on a roller coaster. I didn't think I could move at all or cry or scream- though I felt like I wanted to do all three at the same time. I wanted to run away, cry, and scream. I wanted to cry because it was them. I wanted to run to get away again. I wanted to scream because I just couldn't take it anymore. But I couldn't run, I had Mia to worry about and the Host Club- though that was a bit more flexible. I couldn't cry because that showed weakness and I wasn't going to show weakness in front of Mia- not when she thought that I was the strong one. I couldn't scream- there were too many people. Actually, I couldn't even move at all until I felt Takashi's hand grab mine and squeeze it.

"Are you alright," he whispered.

I looked at him a bit shocked. I licked my lips,

"I…I'm fine. Really."

He didn't look convinced but I gave him a look that made him drop the subject. I was staring straight ahead- straight at the banner that was pure black with the words I dreaded written in yellow- _Circus of Horrors. _I glanced to Mia and she looked just as shocked as I was.

When Tamaki said that he demanded for all of us to come with him to a circus (apparently the idea stuck him when he found the flyer on his table), Mia and I were surprised and excited. We did love seeing the circus, and seeing it as a _guest_ and not a _star_ was even more amazing… We didn't know he meant _this_ circus- _this circus, the place where we've been running from._

I wasn't even paying much attention and before I knew it- Kyoya had split us all into groups (as everyone wanted to do something different). Kyoya, Takashi, Hunny, and I were in a group. Mia and Nekozawa (who was dragged into this by Mia because she wanted him to have some fun) went their own way. Then, of course, Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins were in a group. I wasn't even really aware enough to feel sorry for Haruhi.

"Come on, Sophie-chan," Hunny giggled and started to run off, expecting me to follow.

When I didn't move, Hunny came back. He looked at me with big eyes,

"Are you okay, Sophie-chan?"

I used to correct him until I realized that he wasn't doing anything wrong- Sophie was just a nickname for Sophia. I shook my head,

"I'm fine, Hunny."

He stared into my eyes for a while until finally he nodded,

"If you say so, but Takashi and I still think something's wrong and if something was wrong, you'd tell us…right?"

I tried not to let my nervousness show.

"Right."

_Liar,_ a voice whispered in my head, _you're nothing but a liar._ _Liar,_ I repeated in my head, _Liar…lair…that's what he called me before. He called me a liar when I said it hurt, when I said that I didn't want it…._

My grip on Takashi's hand tightened. He looked down with concern. Before I could even protest, he had knelt down and had his hand on her forehead.  
>"<p>

Takashi," I whispered in confusion.

"Your face is hot. You don't feel well."

My hand, the one that wasn't holding Takashi's, went to my stomach. _Yeah, I'm not feeling too hot. I'm sick but just in a different way than what he means…_I gulped.

"I'll be fine," I finally said with a small smile.

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever before he finally broke his gaze. He stood back up and started to walk with Hunny, dragging me along since we were still holding hands. All I could do was just pray that Ringmaster doesn't see us. I was glad that Mia and I had hidden our hair. We both had on black beanies (curtsey of Takashi's little brother who said that it would look "spankin'" with the white hair). While the beanies were meant to just rest on our heads, we took the liberty of tucking in every single strand of hair under the beanie so that it didn't show at all.

"Look, Takashi," Hunny said excitedly, "They have sweets!"

Takashi watched Hunny and I looked around looking for Mia- I was happy when I saw her a distance away with Nekozawa, perfectly safe. I would be sure to keep an eye on her.

**Mia:**

I didn't feel very good, especially since I was in the Circus of Horrors- a place I would never want to return to. I knew Sissy was nearby though- she wouldn't let anything happen to me. I felt safer with my hair covered too. Since the host club was nearby I doubted anything would happen anyway and with me being with Nekozawa I felt that if something did happen that Ringmaster would be caught- and that was a very good thing indeed.

Nekozawa wasn't too happy about me dragging him to the circus so I dragged him towards the fortuneteller.

"Come on," I pleaded, "It'll be awesome!"

He titled his head,

"A performer of the dark arts…I admit, it's rather interesting."

I cheered and dragged him into the tent where Madame Rogue was sitting at the table that had a crystal ball on it. She raised an eyebrow at me and I motioned for her to not ask. She slyly nodded and Nekozawa eagerly sat in front of her.

"Ah, a user in Black Magic," Madame Rogue said which made Nekozawa nod,

"Correct. I wish to see your perform your arts."

Inwardly, I was chuckling. I knew that most of Madame Rogue's stuff was fake, though she was good at palm readings. Still, I knew that she could trick Nekozawa- and she would gladly welcome the challenge.

**Sophia:**

I smiled faintly as Takashi and Hunny were watching Phil, the strongman. Kyoya stood next to me and I looked at him curiously.

"I see you're enjoying your return to the circus," Kyoya commented.

My smile went away,

"Return?"

"You are the Silver Streaks, are you not?"

My eyes narrowed. _I knew it. I knew he had to have something to do with it. _

"Ootori," I growled, "You better have a good reason for your actions or so help me…"

He looked curious at my answer- but I had every reason to be upset. He pushed up his glasses and I clenched my fists,

"You had no reason to look into my sister or I's past or interfere with our lives."

"I had every reason to do so. You are apart of the Host Club."

"That is no reason," I argued, "You have no idea what we had to go through or why we left! It was a terrible mistake to take us here!"

I saw Takashi glanced over to me and Kyoya. Kyoya just narrowed his eyes,

"I did what I deemed best."

"Then you were wrong."

We were both staring at each other, well glaring at each other. Our faces were millimeters apart and our eyes never lingered from the opponent.

"It was a mistake," I repeated.

I saw the rest of the host club come over and look at Kyoya and I in confusion.

"What happened?"

"What did Kyoya do? Why are they glaring at each other?"

Takashi and Hunny finally came back over. I broke contact with Kyoya when Takashi gently pushed me away from him. I didn't even react to it as I pushed past him and the others,

"I'll be back later."

I needed some time alone.

**Mia:**

I looked around hopelessly and a bit scared. Nekozawa had went to the restroom and while he was gone, I got distracted by a cotton candy stand. Next thing I knew, I was going towards everything that grabbed my attention. Then I realized what I was doing and I got lost. Now, I don't know where Nekozawa, or even the Host Club or Sophia were. _You've got to be kidding me….I can't find him….what if I don't find Nekozawa? What if I don't find anyone? What if Ringmaster finds me because I'm alone? What if-_

_"_I got you."

I almost screamed as someone grabbed my shoulder. I visibly relaxed when it was Sophia.

"I said," Sophia repeated, "I got you, it's okay."

"I have to agree with that since I got you two back."

Sophia and I turned to see Ringmaster with a predatory grin on his face.


	14. An Act To Remember

**Author Note: Please review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 13- The Act To Remember:**

**Third Person:**

Nekozawa despised that he had to stay with the Host Club, people that he really hated- especially the awful twins. At least the fact that it was dark helped make it a bit more doable along with fact that he had a better chance of finding Mia when he had their help. He felt terrible that he lost her- well that she had somehow gotten lost but it was while she was under his care.

Takashi was just as upset as Nekozawa, if not more so. Whatever Sophia and Kyoya were talking about, it made Sophia upset and that made Takashi upset. No matter how much he glared at Kyoya, Kyoya kept quiet and calm. To make matters worse, Sophia was missing as well.

"Are you guys sure that they didn't just go back home," Haruhi suggested, "I mean, it's unlikely but it could have happened…"

"I don't think so," the twins tsk'ed, "Sophia may have been mad at Kyoya, but Mia wouldn't ditch the creep," they gestured towards Nekozawa.

Nekozawa glared at the twins, but said nothing. Tamaki looked at Kyoya,

"Mommy, what did you do," Tamaki cried.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"It's unimportant about what we discussed."

Haruhi made a face before she realized that he did have a point- what business of theirs was it to know what Sophia and him talked about? _I mean, yes, it did make Sophia mad, but it could've been personal… _Takashi narrowed his eyes, he wanted to know what they talked about- even if it wasn't his business.

"I suggest that the main event in the tent is starting soon," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "Perhaps they are there."

A bit disgruntled, they nodded. Kyoya followed, observing the area as he went. Honestly, he wasn't sure where they could be. _Maybe…Maybe I did make a mistake bringing them here…. _He didn't know what could've happened to make them leave. He scowled slightly before returning back to his poker face. As much as he hated to admit, Sophia was right- he had didn't have a right to go into her life and do what he did. It was a rare occasion for him to be wrong, but in the case of Sophia and Mia DeVeil, he was.

* * *

><p>Mia looked to her sister horrified. Sophia gave her a look,<p>

"It'll be alright, Mia. I promise."

"I beg to differ," Ringmaster said, stepping towards them, "You have a show to put on and if you even _think_ about escaping again, I will kill you. If you have contacts outside the circus and I find out, I will kill them. Are we clear?"

Sophia's jaw tightened,

"Crystal."

Ringmaster nodded,

"Good. Now…GET TO WORK!"

He snapped the whip at them. Sophia winced as it hit her arm, but she didn't cry out. Ringmaster nodded once again and started to leave. Before exiting, he looked over his shoulder,

"And be lucky that I don't make up for all the stuff I missed out on while you were gone."

Then he left, leaving them to get ready. After Ringmaster had found them again, he forced them into the tent away from other people. Sophia wasn't sure if anyone else in the circus saw them, but only Phil and his son knew about the abuse so even if they did, she was sure that they wouldn't think much of it.

"Do you think he means that," Mia whispered. Sophia turned to her twin,

"I don't know…But we can't take that chance."

"But what about-"

Sophia put her hand over Mia's mouth,

"Shh….Don't say their names. I don't want him to hear, okay? And I know, Mimi. I know, but I promise you that he won't hurt you. I won't let him."

Mia looked to Sophia with tears in her eyes, _but Sissy….you're already hurt enough because of me._

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Tamaki cried, "Make those evil twins stop harassing our daughter!"<p>

Kyoya rubbed his temples, not giving a reply as he was a bit annoyed. The twins just smirked and continued to move close to Haruhi- who was stuck sitting between the two.

"And now," the Ringmaster continued, standing in the cent of the ring with a spotlight on him, "I have an announcement to make!"

Kyoya turned to look at the show with interest.

"I am proud to announce to everyone here and everyone at the circus that our lost sisterly act, the Silver Streaks have returned to us!"

"What does he mean," Hunny whispered.

"The Silver Streaks," Kyoya explained, "were a pair of sisters that did the acrobats and the trapeze in the circus. They had been separated from the circus on its last visit to Japan and they haven't been able to find them…until now apparently."

Kyoya smirked- thoughts about him making a mistake was gone. It was clear to him now that the girls obviously had joined back with the circus. The reason why he had put the flyer there was to make things interesting officially, and unofficially it was because he knew how important family should be. If the girls thought of the circus as family, then he would gladly help them reunite.

The spotlight went up to the trapeze. There were two girls up there- one on each end. Both of them had very long stark white hair and wore somewhat revealing trapeze outfits there were blue. From how high up they were, Kyoya wasn't sure who was who. He did notice that one of them had a few marks over her along with a bruised arm.

"Is that Mia and Sophia," Haruhi asked confused, "You mean they're-"

"-That's correct."

Tamaki cheered,

"Oh that is so precious! My daughters wanted to surprise us!"

Takashi looked up and couldn't help but feel relived- they didn't abandon them, they just needed to get back in time to get ready for their act to surprise them. Nekozawa watching enchanted by their performance, _ah so my moonlit goddess flies through the night sky. _

* * *

><p>After the show, the host club and Nekozawa erupted into applause.<p>

"Wow," the twins said as they exited, "that was actually really good."

"Senpai," Haruhi asked Kyoya, "Shouldn't Mia and Sophia-chan be out by now?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at his watch,

"The show just ended. I would assume that they wouldn't waste any time getting back here, to their boyfriends especially. It is a bit odd that they are taking a bit longer than it should."

"Ohhh," the twins said, "Kyoya doesn't know something- that's new-"

"-Do you think he's losing his touch?"

Kyoya glared at them and the twins stopped. They gulped,

"Uhh…nevermind."

"Oh there they are," Haruhi pointed out.

Takashi smiled slightly seeing Sophia (he wasn't sure how he knew that she was Sophia and not Mia, but it was just a gut feeling) standing a bit away from them, focusing on her twin. Though, the smile disappeared when he realized the marks on Sophia. Mia seemed stressed out and they were discussing something that made them both shiver.

Nekozawa watching carefully,

"Mia," he called out softly.

Mia's head whipped in their direction and she seemed conflicted. Sophia gently grabbed Mia's arm and whispered something in her ear. They both looked at everyone with sad eyes.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Sophia mouthed and then they both disappeared into the crowd.


	15. Forming A Plan

**Chapter 14- Forming A Plan:**

**Mia:  
><strong>"Why didn't we get them," I whimpered, "Maybe they could help."

"Mia," Sophia snapped, "I'm sorry, I honestly am and I understand, but we just can't risk it. There's only a slim chance that they could get us out of here and I don't want to see them dead if Ringmaster actually goes through with his threats."

I bit my lip. I knew she was right though. We couldn't go back to them, as much as it hurt. Because if we went to them, Ringmaster would find out and he would kill them like he said. Even if it meant being back in the circus and facing pain each day for a long time, I would do it to keep my friends, and Nekozawa, safe... No matter how much I missed him. I knew that Sophia felt the same way.

I knew that the rest of the circus knew that we were back now. I also knew that they wouldn't be much help- they didn't even know the reason we left in the first place. Honestly I was scared that if we told them that something would happen. What would happen I wasn't sure since so many things could happen- he could kill them, he would start beating them all too, or maybe he would just leave the circus all together. If Ringmaster left though, would he leave us all in peace? Or would he just leave the circus and take Sophia and me with him? I shook my head and took a shaky breath to calm down.

Sophia and I were a bit beat up by Ringmaster. He wasn't happy with us at all so the second he had a chance; he took out all his anger on us. He had taken Sophia away to a separate room and I wasn't sure what happened in there but it seemed like forever until she finally came back. I wasn't even sure how long I was waiting, but it felt like hours. When Sophia did come back into the room, her clothes were a bit torn. She had bruises and a few cuts and she was back to being a shell. When I said that, I meant that she seemed a bit void and distant. She used to be like that before we escaped. She would always do what was she was told without complaining, take any and all hits and insults, and her eyes seemed dull. The only time I ever saw a spark in her eyes was when she was doing something to protect me.

Then when we escaped, it was like I was seeing a whole new side of my twin. She was happier, more relaxed, and she started to get that spark in her eyes again. Then when she started to date Takashi, her eyes were filled with so much happiness and life like they were when Mom and Dad were alive.

Sophia said that my eyes always had life in them and that was why she protected me- so that I would keep that spark alive. Well, actually she didn't tell me, I just heard her say it in her sleep but same difference.

I looked over to my twin. She sat with a far-away look in her dull eyes. For a second, I was worried that she finally broke, that she didn't care anymore. I hoped that wasn't the case..

"I'm okay," Sophia whispered as if reading my thoughts, "I promise."

"You don't act like it," I teased, but realizing that it wasn't right to do so, I then shut my mouth as Sophia winced.

**Sophia:**

For the next few days, the host club, or even Nekozawa, didn't come by. Well, if they did, I didn't see them. Though, I supposed that was for the best- that meant that Ringmaster couldn't figure anything out and hurt them. _It's for the best,_ I repeated in my mind, as much as it hurt me. I mean, it did hurt a lot. I was hurting Takashi by not telling him what was going on but I just couldn't risk it.

To make bad matters even worse, Ringmaster set up for the circus to leave tomorrow. I needed to think though. There had to be some way that I could warn the hosts, maybe even escape, without Ringmaster knowing. If he did find out though, I would make sure that I took all the anger and hits and anything else that may come and I would make sure that Mia escaped because I knew that if he found out that he would be angrier than before. He was already angry at me for escaping- well, he was angry at Mia too, but he knew that I had to be the brains behind it. As a result, he made sure that I took most of the blows and that I was the one that got…. I shivered. _You know you want it,_ his voice had whispered. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths, forcing myself to relax- if ever so slightly.

Honestly, the only reason that no one else found out was because I made sure to cover up everything with foundation and powder- that wasn't easy. I supposed maybe all our problems would be solved if we didn't hide the marks and bruises and cuts, but Ringmaster insists that we cover it up. I was sure that if we didn't, the reports might spot it, ask about it, and Ringmaster would tell them that it was just an accident with the equipment or that we fell or that a circus-related incident had happened and that 'his girls' were strong enough to do it. I was sure that he would tell them that we covered it up most of the time so we didn't get embarrassed or to look our best for shows. Then, he would make us suffer for showing the marks.

I just needed to find a way- some way. I mean, there had to be a way to get a hold of the host club- a way to let them know to now worry. While I knew it was risky and dangerous, I needed to make sure that Takashi wasn't upset and that he knew that it would be okay. My eyes widened, _I got it. _


	16. A Plan in Motion

**Author Note: Please Review!  
>~CWA<strong>

**Chapter 15- A Plan in Motion:**

**Takashi:**

I was conflicted. I wasn't sure what to think. I did like Sophia, more than I let on, even if I have only kissed her as many times as I could count on one hand. Perhaps I did more than like her… But it seemed she didn't return those feelings. She had bluntly ignored me, and everyone for that matter, after her act at the circus. I thought at first she had just been nervous, or maybe she was going somewhere to get something. Then she had mouthed the word _'sorry'_ and she didn't come back, not even to school- her or Mia for that matter.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned. I would also be lying if I said I didn't blame Kyoya for some of the issues. Kyoya was the last to talk to her and if he knew that they were a part of the circus then he must know more. He must know why Sophia, and Mia, haven't been seen in the past couple of days. Even when we went back to the circus, the only time we saw them was when they did their act- then the Ringmaster took them somewhere and they weren't seen.

We were currently in Music Room Three. Thankfully, the clients had already left. It made me sick to be here surrounded by all the girls when my Sophia was out there. Even if no other girl interested me in the slightest. Sophia was the only girl that I was interested in, the only girl that I want to be with. She's amazing, beautiful, and wonderful. I wished at times that I could give her the world because I knew that she deserved it. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms again.

Though after the clients had left, it seemed reality settled with us all once again. It was quiet and still, even Tamaki was solemn. I was thinking about Sophia- I was sure that most of us were thinking about her and Mia. It didn't surprise me when Nekozawa had joined us in the room with a sorrowful expression.

"Any news," he asked like he had done everyday, "Perhaps we should go back to the circus and look again…"

"And what could would that do," Hikaru snapped, "they ignore us anyway! They don't even care about us anymore!"

"We don't know that," Haruhi snapped right back.

"Then why else would they ignore us? Why else would they not even contact us?"

"Maybe because they can't."

We all turned to face the speaker. He was about our age, muscular, and he had black hair and dark green eyes. In a way, he reminded me of the strongman at the circus, I believed his name was Phil.

"And just how do you know this," Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses.

I was a bit surprised that Kyoya had spoken. He hadn't spoken much in the past few days since everyone was a bit mad at him to some extent except for Mitsukuni, Tamaki and Haruhi.

"My name's James," he introduced, "I'm the strongman's son from the circus…. Sophia sent me here to tell you that they are alright and to not, by an circumstances, contact them."

"Did she give you a reason," Hikaru scowled, "or is she that bitchy to not even say that to us in person?"

Kauro stepped on Hikaru's foot and he let out a yelp. James narrowed his eyes,

"Don't talk about them like that. Sophia and Mia wish that they could tell you, honestly, and they wouldn't tell me why…. But you must mean a lot to them for them to even take the risk of sending me here."

James turned to leave but I stopped him. I stood in the doorway, making us eye to eye since he was the same height as me.

"Explain," I said gruffly.

I wasn't happy that he knew more about the situation than I did. Not only that but it just meant that Sophia was probably in trouble. I needed to be there with her, protect her… If she even still wanted me.

"It's…hard," James said slowly.

We all circled around him, even Nekozawa had joined in- glaring at James.

"Look," James sighed, "it's really hard to explain. Ringmaster doesn't…. He really doesn't like Sophia and Mia."

"Then why does he keep them in the circus," Haruhi asked confused.

"They grew up there and they didn't have a place to go and Ringmaster…. He looks to them as…. I cant even say it. But if you really are there friends," he looked to Nekozawa and I, "and _boyfriends_ that actually care about them, then you will not contact them. If you do contact them it better be to break them out of the circus and get them far far away."

"But why," Tamaki cried, "What's wrong? What happened?!"

James made a face,

"They…Sophia told me to not tell you, but she didn't tell me that I couldn't say this- They aren't safe at the circus, not with Ringmaster there."

Without another word, James pushed past us. By the time we had ran after him, he had disappeared.

"What did he mean Takashi," Mitsukuni asked.

I shook my head, signaling that I wasn't sure. I did have a theory as to why James would say that- but I was hoping that wasn't the case.  
>"Well," Tamaki said, "Maybe the Ringmaster is an evil mastermind that makes the circus a cover-up for heists! Maybe Ringmaster is an escaped alien convict that wants to experiment on them!"<br>Tamaki soon listed many outrageous theories and I did my best to tune him out.

"What I don't understand," Haruhi said, "Is why don't their parents do anything?"

We turned to Kyoya and he pushed up his glasses.

"Sophia and Mia's parents were the past star trapeze artists and acrobats. Jenson Collins, a mentally disturbed man, had come to the circus in a random shooting. After killing several people, he then killed himself. However, Sophia and Mia's parents were there when the man had come into the main tent."

"No," Haruhi whispered horrified and we all shared the same expression at what Kyoya was about to say. I saw Nekozawa was frozen and he had even dropped his beloved puppet.

"I'm afraid that they were there when they saw the man shot and kill their parents along with the past ringmaster and owner of the circus."

"That's terrible," Mitsukuni whispered with tears in his eyes.

I was a bit surprised when I felt my eyes get wet too. I quickly wiped at them before someone saw. It was horrible though.

"How old were they," Haruhi whispered, "when it h-happened?"

"Twelve," Kyoya answered, his eyes dark, "They were twelve years old when their parents were murdered and the current Ringmaster took control."

"Why did you make them go back," Hikaru whispered, "I mean, apparently you knew so many bad things had happened there…."

"I believed that I was doing the right thing," Kyoya said, a vain in his neck throbbed, "I… I wished to reunite them with the ones that they thought of family. I didn't know that they apparently are in danger there…"

The bad thoughts that I had of Kyoya had went away. He truly believed that he did the right thing and for that I couldn't blame him. If I knew of them being in the circus before, I would've done the same thing- to reunite Sophia and Mia with their family.

"It's clear what we must do," Tamaki said with a determined expression, "We must save them from the circus!"

It was the first time that I found myself agreeing with Tamaki's plans.


	17. Help Is On The Way

**Chapter 16- Help Is On The Way:**

**Third Person:**

Nekozawa wasn't sure how long that him and the Host Club were searching for them. He knew that it would take time though, but he trusted Kyoya's plan to get them. They would go to the last show, be observant, and have everyone spread out through the circus. When it was time for the main event- Kyoya, Takashi, and Hunny would leave and wait to see where Ringmaster took Sophia and Mia afterwards. Kyoya's plan was to observe what happens- what does the Ringmaster do. Because if they figured out what was wrong, then they had a better chance of locking him up in jail.

Nekozawa wasn't quite sure what Ringmaster did to Sophia and Mia but he knew that it was bad. He knew that the brief glimpses he had saw of Mia during her performance, her eyes seemed focused only on Sophia with worry and concern. When Ringmaster showed up, Mia's eyes showed fear. It burned into his soul that he couldn't be there with his moonlit goddess, that he couldn't let her know that she didn't need to be scared for her dark prince was there for her.

Takashi had similar thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to just waltz in, take Sophia, and take her far away from the place she obviously feared. Still, he knew that it was for the best to wait and be patient. It drove him nuts though. Hunny poked his side,  
>"Don't worry Takashi, Sophia-chan and Mia-chan are strong and we'll get them out."<br>Takashi nodded. He hoped so- he really did. He also hoped that his theory as to what the Ringmaster was doing was wrong. Kyoya wished that his theory was wrong as well, but Kyoya was never one to admit that he was wrong. In the situation, he dared to say that he was right.

He just wouldn't tell the Host Club, or Nekozawa, just what he was thinking. He had spotted traces of foundation on the girls when they were walking through the circus and he saw a few marks that yet to be covered. Due to his plan, the hosts and Nekozawa couldn't confront them for fear that the Ringmaster would see and arrange for the girls to be taken away somewhere. However, Kyoya saw what he needed to know that his theory was sadly correct.

Then, Kyoya disappeared to go to somewhere- leaving Takashi and Hunny wondering where he went. It was almost time for the main event and as a result, they were regrouping soon.

"Where did Kyoya-senpai go," Haruhi said as she walked up, watching Kyoya leave.

"I don't know Haruhi-chan," Hunny said cutely, "But I'm sure whatever it is, it's important. He wouldn't just leave us here."

Haruhi nodded,  
>"I guess you're right."<p>

**Sophia:  
><strong>I felt like I was being watched. It was a creepy feeling that sent chills up my spine, but I did my best to ignore it. I had to. I had other things to worry about- like Ringmaster, the Hosts (and Nekozawa), Mia, and Takashi. I had too much on my mind as well. _Did the hosts and Nekozawa get my message? Are they content? Are they okay? Did they cry knowing that I wasn't coming back? Does this mean that Takashi and I are through? Will Takashi just move on? Will Nekozawa move on from Mia? Will Mia be okay? Will Mia be safe until I can think of something to get us out in the future?_

For some odd reason, the thought of Takashi being with some one else made my stomach turn more than the thought that if whether or not Mia would be okay if Nekozawa moved on. That was odd for me since usually I thought of my sister first. I needed to think of her first. _I'm not as important. It's important that she stays safe. I can't lose her like I did Mom and Dad, not under my watch._

I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out of my head. I need to keep a clear mind for the performance because if those thoughts ran through my head when I was in the air, it might lead to a mistake- a mistake that could cost me my life.

"Sissy," Mia whispered as she grabbed my hand, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
>"Of course," I said with a weak smile but Mia shook her head,<br>"I'm not buying that."  
>I deflated a bit,<p>

"….I do suppose I'm a bit under the weather."

Mia's eyes filled with concern and then she lit up,

"I know just what to do to make you feel better! I'll be right back!"

**Third Person:**

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and shook hands with the people he was speaking with. He knew that he would be there in time to get Sophia and Mia but he had another part of his plan that he needed to fulfill first. _And now that it is done, I can join the others at the circus in time._ He needed to do it though. He needed to make sure that everything would be in place and that everything would work according to his plans.

"Thank you," Kyoya said politely as he bowed slightly, "My apologies for not informing you sooner."  
>"I wish we saw it sooner as well…and you will let them know about the arrangement?"<p>

"Of course," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses with a rare real smile on his face.

**0000**

"Mia," Nekozawa whispered, "She's…she's so close by…"  
>"Not yet," Takashi grabbed Nekozawa's shoulder to stop him from moving towards Mia.<p>

Nekozawa faltered,  
>"I know…"<br>He still couldn't help but feel bad as he watched Mia go to the stand and buy chocolates. Then, just as she had appeared, she was gone into the crowd once again. Though, he wished that he didn't imagine her looking back at him for a brief moment and stopping before she disappeared.

When Mia returned to Sophia, she was muttering under her breath.  
>"What is it," Sophia asked.<p>

Mia bit her lip, trying to figure out what she should say. Finally, she shook her head and put on a big smile,  
>"I got chocolates! They're bound to make you feel better!"<br>Sophia cracked a small smile,  
>"Thank you."<br>"No problem, it's what sisters do," Mia said with a giggle, "As long as you share that is."  
>"Of course."<br>Mia split the chocolate bar with Sophia and nibbled on it while thinking. _Did I really just see him? Or am I that desperate to see him again that my mind is playing tricks?_

**0000**

Takashi narrowed his eyes as he saw Ringmaster wondering around the circus, seemingly carefree. Though he could tell that the man was anything but carefree- his stance and eyes were cautious. Hunny tugged on Takashi,  
>"It's okay, we'll get him later, Takashi."<br>"Hmmm."

Still, Takashi stood tense until Ringmaster disappeared from view.

"Guys," Haruhi said as she ran over, "it's time for the main event, time to get ready."

Takashi nodded, it was time for him to save Sophia. Nekozawa had a similar thought about Mia; _my moonlit goddess will be free to shine._


	18. Help Is On The Way II

**Chapter 17- Help Is On The Way Part 2**

**Third Person:**

Kyoya had joined up with them a bit later than they thought he would be back. He did have to do that visit and make a quick call. Still, he was in time and that was all that mattered. In separate groups (to avoid suspicion), they all entered the main tent for the event. Halfway through, just as the Silver Streaks began, Kyoya, Takashi, and Hunny excused themselves and slipped out of the tent.

As he left the tent, Takashi couldn't help but look back to the center of the tent where Sophia was soaring through the air gracefully. _She truly is something spectacular. _When he spotted Ringmaster in the shadow of the ring, watching, Takashi's fists clenched. He quickly followed Hunny and Kyoya out of the tent. Kyoya stood in a spot hided by the shadows where he could observe the back exit of the tent. Hunny stood guard at the left exit while Takashi stood at the right exit. Both of them were concealed so that they could watch where Ringmaster would take the girls without being spotted. Takashi couldn't help but wish that Ringmaster would take the right exit so that he would know what Ringmaster did with his Sophia before anyone else.

Nekozawa watched Mia soar through the air during her routine. She looked so content in the air. It looked like her act just came so naturally and that was amazing.

"Wow," Haruhi said, "they really are spectacular aren't they?"  
>"Yeah," the twins agreed, "Not many people could do that so easily-"<br>"-though after seeing this show a few times, it gets a bit dull-"  
>"-yet they do different tricks so it at least it keeps our attention."<p>

The twins shrugged and then smirked when they realized that Tamaki was hugging onto Haruhi's arm in fright that Sophia or Mia may fall to their deaths (since there was no safety net).

"Oh~ Boss is showing affection towards Haruhi-"  
>"-should we be jealous?"<p>

The twins moved closer to Haruhi. Tamaki's face was beat red,  
>"Of course I show affection towards her! She's my daughter!"<br>The twins just smirked,

"Is she really~?"  
>"Stop teasing him," Haruhi scolded.<p>

Nekozawa paid no mind. He focused only on Mia- the way her eyes shined in the dim light, the way her silver hear trailed behind her, the way she moved her body. Nekozawa honestly tried to focus only on her face because he knew that if he focused on other places that his mind might reach a dark place- so dark that not even the President of the Black Magic Club would want to go. _Perhaps dark isn't the right word for a prince of darkness doesn't avoid his loyal shadows. _No, he was trying to keep his mind out of the nasty gutter. Though, he was a bit disappointed when the act was over.

Kyoya watched his exit intensely. He glanced briefly at his watch, _yes their act should be done by now._ Honestly, he was sure that he didn't make a mistake at first, and now he knew that he did make a terrible mistake. _The first time I try to help someone and all I did was make it worse, typical. _He did just want to help, he wanted to reunite the family, and he couldn't stand seeing families torn apart. Though it was horrifyingly clear that Ringmaster was _not_ included in that family picture. _Though the Hanschen's, the Host Club, even I, and Nekozawa are included into their family. _

When Ringmaster emerged from the back exit, Kyoya made sure to follow silently and steadily. His jaw tightened as he saw the way Ringmaster treated them. He stood behind Sophia and Mia, pushing them harshly with such force that Kyoya briefly wondered if it bruised.  
>"Come on," Ringmaster harshly whispered.<p>

Kyoya still followed patiently, though he had to admit that his patience was wearing a bit thin. He wanted nothing more than to take down Ringmaster for the scum he was, and the circus if needed. Still, he waited and followed as Ringmaster took the girls into a small train compartment. He waited and clenched his fists. Once Ringmaster exited, Kyoya left to inform the others of the location.

* * *

><p>Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he finished speaking.<p>

"Let's get going," Tamaki declared loudly before the twins shushed him.

Still, the 'oh-so-top-secret-spy-team' made their way to the train silently and unnoticed, completed with the James Bond theme song provided by Tamaki. _I don't know why I even try sometimes, _Kyoya thought briefly. Haruhi wasn't sure how they accomplished it, but they did make it there without being spotted or noticed.

"Is this it," Haruhi whispered and Kyoya nodded,

"Indeed."

Takashi was the first to approach the door to the compartment. He motioned for everyone to be quiet as he put his ear to the door and listened. Hearing only muffled crying, his eyes saddened. He nodded to Kyoya and Kyoya nodded back, signaling that it was okay to open the door.

He felt his heart leapt, knowing that soon he would be reunited with his Sophia. Nekozawa's heart dropped to the pits of Hades in happiness knowing that Mia would be behind that door. However, only one of them was granted happiness as they only saw Mia.

Mia looked up startled as the door opened and Takashi and Nekozawa stood in the doorway. She felt a bit self-conscious, as she knew that her eyes were red and puffy and that she was still in just her circus outfit. Nekozawa didn't waste a second to sweep Mia into a large embrace. He hugged her tightly and he wished that he would never again have to let go of her.

"My moonlight goddess," he whispered.

"My dark prince," Mia whispered in reply with a slight smile.

She kissed him, but parted when she realized that there were more people in the compartment. In fact, the whole host club stood there. Takashi stood out the most to her as he looked so lost, confused, angered, and worried.

"Where is Sophia," Takashi finally asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Ringmaster took her," Mia whispered.

"Where," Takashi asked, his voice didn't waver despite the anger at not seeing his beloved.

"…To his compartment."


	19. Freedom At Last

**Author Note: At last is right since there isn't a cliffhanger- finally! Or is there? Oh do you really blame me because people seem to review more when there are cliffhangers, even though some of those reviews have rather colorfully veiled threats.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. With that said, please review!)**

**Chapter 18- Freedom At Last:**

**Third Person:**

Sophia whimpered. She wanted nothing more than to just leave, to be free once again. Then she wouldn't have to feel the monster's dreadful touch, or feel anything on that ogre. She knew that it could never happen. With that thought, the spark in her eyes, what was left of it anyway, seemed to dim even more.

Ringmaster yanked on her,

"Get up you bitch. You think you're so special, that you got away- but you're back now and _you are mine._"

Sophia bit her lip to keep from crying out. Never before had she felt so pathetic, so ugly, so tainted even when he had done it so many times before. _Just…put me out of my misery….kill me…spare her…_

Then the door to the compartment burst open and Sophia looked up to see Takashi. The second that Takashi saw her and saw Ringmaster, his eyes were filled with so much rage that Sophia shivered. The rest of the host club was there as well since Mia wished to stay behind in the other compartment with Nekozawa. Kyoya's glasses flashed and Tamaki's face was hard.

"Princess," Tamaki said, "We'll be sure to take this monster to the place he belongs."

Sophia's breathing quickened. Takashi was the first to make a move; he swept up Sophia and placed her next to the hosts so that she wasn't still standing so close to Ringmaster. Takashi took off his coat and placed it around Sophia's bare body to cover her. She was still in shock so she didn't even blush or flush.

Takashi turned to Ringmaster, glaring. Ringmaster tried to not let on that he felt very intimidated,

"You can't take her away from me."

"I believe we can," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "You have no right to keep either girls or here, or even own this circus, when all you do is abuse the members."

"No," Ringmaster protested, "I don't abuse the members of my circus just those worthless twits!"

That was the one of the worst things that Ringmaster could have said. Takashi growled. Hunny gave Sophia Usa-chan to calm her down and then joined Takashi.

"Either way," Kyoya gritted out, "You are charged with domestic violence….and I will make sure that they add rape to that as well."

"Like anyone would believe that," Ringmaster spat.

"Considering that my family has its personal police force outside right now, I find that they will find it very believable. Haruhi," Kyoya addressed, "Take Sophia, Tamaki, and the twins out of here."

"What are you planning on doing senpai," Haruhi asked carefully.

"Some things are better left unsaid," Kyoya said, his glasses flashing.

* * *

><p>Sophia has only been in shock once before, back when their parents died. Yet she found that she was in shock yet again. The police force was outside, just as Kyoya had said. They formed ushered Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki, and Sophia behind them to keep them safe. There were paramedics there as well that had placed a blanket around Sophia's shoulders.<p>

Mia and Nekozawa were quick to join them.

"Sissy," Mia cried out and hugged Sophia tightly, not minding that the only thing covering her was Takashi's coat and a paramedic blanket.

"Mimi," Sophia whispered, "I….I didn't I mean-"

"She's in shock," Nekozawa observed, "You might need to give her a minute."

As soon as Mia let go of Sophia, Nekozawa was quick to wrap his arm around her.

"It makes you wonder," Haruhi thought out loud, "just when did Kyoya call of them?"

"With the Shadow King, who knows," the twins shrugged, "But I'm glad he did."

"Me too," Mia whispered, "This…it does mean a lot guys, more than I can even say, that you guys risked a lot to come here. Ringmaster h- he threatened to kill whoever got in his way and we just didn't want to see you guys hurt."

Nekozawa's grip on her should tightened.

"You're safe now."

"I know," Mia giggled, then she glanced at her twin, "I just worry about Sophia…"

"I'm fine," Sophia finally voiced up, "I… I'm fine."

Sophia took a few deep breaths and calmed down enough that she was able to process what was going on. _The host club came. They saved Mia and I. They burst in on Ringmaster. Takashi swept me away and put his coat around me. I'm away from Ringmaster. I'm safe._

"I wonder what they're going," Haruhi pondered, "To kick us out…"

"Oh it's a bit obvious," the twins scoffed, "they're probably releasing hell on that Ringmaster and do you blame them? I mean, really."

Haruhi's eyes were downcast,

"I…I suppose so then…"

"Oh my poor daughters," Tamaki cried, hugging Sophia and Mia, "My poor daughters! You had to suffer through that monster! But don't worry, he'll be locked up for a very long time!"

"Indeed he will."

They turned to see Kyoya pushing up his glasses with a smirk on his face and waving his hand, signaling the police to go in and get Ringmaster. When they dragged him out, Sophia was surprised at the bad shape he was in, though she knew that he deserved it. He had many bruises, cuts, and Sophia thought that his arm looked slightly broken like his shoulder was out of its socket.

"They arrived a bit late," Kyoya pondered, "the forces were supposed to get here before we got to the compartment to get you both, though there was no time to waste. At least they are here now."

Takashi and Hunny stood next to him. Takashi quickly went to Sophia. He swept her up into a large hug and buried his face into her hair. He hurt him to see her in the hands of Ringmaster. It hurt him to see the dead in her eyes, that spark disappear. It hurt him most of all that he wasn't there to protect her.

"Sophia," he whispered, "You're alright…"

"Well, I'm with you now, aren't I," Sophia smirked.

Kyoya pardoned himself to make a call. Takashi looked at Sophia and gave her a passionate kiss that Sophia just melted into.

"Ehem," Mia coughed, "Sophia, you're still pretty bare!"

Sophia turned fifty shades of red when she realized that her sister was right. She moved away from Takashi slightly but still held onto his hand. His face was also a bit red. The twins burst into laughter. Kyoya snapped his phone shut,

"The Hanshen's should be here soon with a change of clothes for you both."

"The Haschen's," Sophia burst, "are they alright? Ringmaster didn't hurt them right? Are they okay?"

"They are perfectly alright," Kyoya said calmly, "Though they were quite worried when you and Mia disappeared on them."

"Who are the Hanschen's," Haruhi asked.

"The people that took care of Mia and I," Sophia answered, "He's the owner of the café that we…went to a lot. He found out that we were sleeping on the streets and he took Mia and I in. His wife and him soon became like family to us since they took good care of us….Are you sure they're alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Kyoya answered, "I left to visit them earlier and they were quite happy to learn that you two were alright and not dead… And I made them offer."

"An offer," Sophia's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Of course, offers that if they were interested in, then I would help them pay for any and all charges to make them your legal guardians."

"…You mean-"

"-That they wish to adopt you both, yes."

Sophia broke out into a smile, a real smile that Mia hasn't seen on her twin's face in a long time. A small spark set off in Sophia's eyes. Mia's face looked like the _Chesire_ cat.

"Boo-yah," Mia cheered.

Nekozawa gave a small smile; _yes that's my goddess all right._


	20. Epilogue A New Beginning

**Epilogue- A New Beginning:**

**Mia:  
><strong>Never in my wildest dreams did I even think that Sophia and I would be free at last. I meant really free. We didn't have to worry about Ringmaster. We didn't have to worry about abuse or anything. Most of all, the nightmares had gone away. We were finally, completely, free.

If anyone would have told me when I was eleven that in a course of eight years that my parents would die, a new Ringmaster would come, the new Ringmaster would abuse me and my twin, that Ringmaster would rape the both of us, that we would live on edge and surfer, that we would escape to only be captured again, and then finally, we would leave the circus forever, I would have thought that the person was nuts. Well, actually we didn't leave the circus forever. _Circus Of Horrors _was just under new management AKA Phil and James.

Phil and James were the new circus owners and proud of it! Sophia and I often visited them with our families whenever they stopped by Japan and we always called them a lot. The rest of the circus, however, wouldn't stop messing with Sophia and I. They were always apologizing for not knowing, even now a year later. Sophia and I always said that it was okay though.

It was okay; everything was okay. More than that, everything was awesome. Life was awesome. Sophia and Takashi were still together and planned to get married in a year when they turn nineteen. Sophia taught gymnastics and was an excellent teacher. Takashi was a teacher of martial arts at his own martial arts facility since his little brother took over the family facility. I was extremely happy for them. I knew that they both loved every other very much and they were like soul mates. Sophia's eyes always lit up with so much love when she was looking at Takashi and he always returned that look. I even saw him admiring her when she wasn't paying attention and I wondered if Umehtio looked at me like that when I wasn't looking.

I hoped so since he was my boyfriend. I loved him a lot and he loved me. We were always together. He finally ditched the puppet after we graduated and switched his cloak for a black hoodie since he was trying to put up with his phobia. Though, he still had on the dark green wig, dark contacts, and enjoyed the dark arts. He owned a bookshop called _Yin and Yang, _well we owned it together and I picked out the title because I found it true for us. He was the _Yang _to my _Yin. _I had white hair and he had dark hair. We complimented each other. He was also the father of my child… Well, soon to be father of my child anyway. I put a hand on my stomach; I haven't told Sophia that I was pregnant yet. I was a bit scared to tell her and even Umehito doesn't know yet since I was scared because we aren't wed yet.

I briefly wondered if this feeling of fear was what Aki, Nori's fiancé, felt when she told Nori that she was pregnant. Aki was a sweetheart, but she was very blunt. She went well with Nori nicely. Their daughter was named Minako and she took after Aki with the red hair and blue eyes. I wondered what Umehito and I's child would look like- would he/she take after me or Umehito or both of us? _And what would we name her or him? _Still, if it worked out between Aki and Nori despite family disapproval.

With determination, I walked into the shop and stood behind the counter beside Umehito.

"Are you alright," he asked cautiously.

"No, I need to tell you something."

The customers at the counter watched with interest. Umehito coughed nervously,

"And uh…what is it?"

"I'm prego."

There was a thud and I looked down to see that Umehito had fainted. The customers burst into applause, cheers, and laugher.

"Congrats!"

"What a luck man!"

"I hope you guys do well!"

I smiled at them,  
>"Thank you."<p>

I turned to Umehito, who was still passed out. Motioning for the customers to quiet down, I grabbed a pen and drew on his face. I took a quick picture and then started to work around Umehito to take care of the customers.

**Sophia:**

I smiled at my students,

"That's all for today."

They all bowed respectfully with large smiles. I loved teaching people gymnastics, though it took some time to get used to the few cheerleader quads that came from America to learn. I spotted Takashi standing at the back with a bouquet of flowers and I smiled.

"DeVeil-sama," a student giggled, "is that your boyfriend?"

"Fiancé," I answered with a smile.

The girls erupted into a fit of giggles. They were teenage girls after all, only a few years younger than me actually. I was just glad that the current group was the nicer girls instead of those mean girls. When I had mean girls in my class then I made sure that they knew that I was in charge and such behavior would _not_ be tolerated. Mia said that I was scary when I get like that.

"Sophia," Takashi greeted as he walked up to me. He handed me the flowers and gave me a quick

I would never get used to his voice, his deep voice that sounded like it would be the voice of chocolate fondue- if it spoke that was. _Oh my goodness, I'm spending too much time with my twin. _

"Your sister called," Takashi continued.

"Oh? Then I'll be sure to call her," I smiled.

Takashi gave a smile back and gave me another quick kiss before he went outside. We did have lunch plans so I knew that he would wait until I was ready to leave.

"Class is dismissed," I pointed out to my students and they turned a bit flushed.

I smiled slightly and then continued to get ready to leave. I changed out of the black leotard into casual, yet stylish clothing- designer jeans, a long sleeved white and gray striped shirt, and a dark gray scarf. The clothes were given to me by the redheaded devils that were successful, rich, and popular fashion designers. I continued to be good friends with them, as well as the rest of the Host Club (plus Nori though he was more Mia's friend). Tamaki and Haruhi were engaged to get married- when they were twenty though. Kyoya had half ownership of his family's business; the other half belonged to one of his brothers. If I recalled correctly, Kyoya was set to marry a girl to help the business though I wasn't sure. Hunny had married a nice girl named Reiko that used to be part of the Black Magic Club.

**A Few Years Later:**

The good news was that I didn't kill Umehito for impregnating Mia before they were married and now I had a beautiful two-year-old niece named TsukioNekozawa. I found that fitting since Umehito called Mia his moonlit goddess and Tsukio meant, "moon child." She was a darling little girl with blonde hair that was very light in color and blue eyes. Umehito and Mia did finally marry last year, which Tsukio was the flower girl. It was a beautiful wedding, even if it had a lot of black.

Takashi and I did finally marry as well. I was now officially Sophia Morinozuka and our daughter was Yukiko Morinozuka. I loved the name Yukiko because it meant, "rare child," and she was a rare child. Like my twin and I, Yukiko was born with silver hair. Though she did have Takashi's dark eyes. She was beautiful and I loved her.

It just went to show that our new beginning to life was successful beyond out imaginations.


End file.
